Allison and The Incubi
by Misty Rain II
Summary: Allison "Alice" Anderson had a determined future ahead of her she didn't like. However, her world turns upside down when she moves into her grandfather's mansion and sees 5 men that happen to be incubi. To make matters worse, she had the hots for three of the incubi. What awaits Alice's new life? *OC insert. OCxSxDxE. ON HOLD. Sorry...*
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Seduce Me archive and my fanfic! Thanks for checking it out! I thought the game needed an archive, so here it is-with me publishing the first fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it! Constructive criticism is welcome as well!**

 **Just to remind you, this has an OC in it and she'll act different than the protagonist herself. She'll have a love triangle with Damien and Sam. Just to remind you, that's all.**

 **Anyway, here's the first chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Ah, my life. It was supposed to be like this: My dad urging me to run the family business because he's a dick to me and grandpa, me living in my mansion alone, me getting the house party ready even though it'll be shitty, me going to college to learn more boring shit, me being the CEO of the company being called Ms. Allison Anderson all the time like dad wanted me to be. Yeah, you know? Thank god THAT shit didn't happen. But the shit that actually happened...yeah, it's actually pretty unbelievable. It involved demons, devils (yes, there's a difference), and magic. Yes, those are all real...and I witnessed them all in a month._

 _You wanna know? Alright, but you better believe me when I tell you this story, okay? You asked for it._

* * *

Starting from a rainy day, I was looking out the window while my economics teacher. Ms. Phillips, was teaching something I didn't pay attention to. The class was boring anyway, even Ms. Phillips sounded bored from giving a lecture. I could only look at the window being beaten by raindrops. I never liked rain, to be honest. The noise it made on the window annoyed me. I always liked it when it was cloudy though. I wished it was cloudy, but hey, at least I'm not bored by the raindrops hitting the glass.

Since I had lunch after the class is over, all I could think about is what to eat. They had Cajun fries today and I fucking loved Cajun fries. They had Mac n' Cheese too, the gooey type. I'd kill to eat them every day. But those thoughts aside, I never really cared for economics. I mean, I had an A- (barely) in the class since I read the textbook and did the assignments to the best of my ability. Even though this class was an elective, I had to take it since my dad wanted me to be CEO of the family company, "Anderson Family Toys". If it were up to me, I'd rather have computer programming since I wanted to be a video game developer.

Thank god I was a senior though. That meant no more high school courses! ...And more harder courses in college...but hey! College couldn't be that bad as high school, right? I mean, I applied to a few colleges and I'm still waiting for their responses. The only things about I like about this place is meeting with my friends and eating lunch since the lunch here is actually pretty decent. That's it. It's boring, it's slow, it has assholes and bitches in it-I would've dropped out if I wasn't afraid of my parents' reactions, especially my dad's.

Oh yeah, before I do, I was adopted. My real parents died in a car crash when I was 5, so I was stuck in an orphanage until I was 9, when David, my adoptive dad, adopted me after Mrs. Anderson, my adoptive mother, had a miscarriage. Lovely, isn't it? They both cared for me, but my dad was way too hard on me about my future like I'm actually related to him.

Alright, enough of my rambling. Here we go.

"Ms. Anderson?" asked Mrs. Phillips. I looked away from the window and at her. I thought, _Shit, please say you didn't call on me because I wasn't paying attention!_ I bit my lip a little. I hated it when my teachers do that.

"Yes, sir-I mean, m'am?" I said, stumbling on my words. I heard a few giggles in class, making me annoyed as hell.

Mrs. Phillips sighed. "Would you care to name the equation I set up on the board?" She showed the equation to me on the board. I knew what it was. I wasted my time reading the textbook about it.

"That's the Black Scholes formula," I answered.

She nodded. "Very good, Ms. Anderson." I smiled confidently. As she turned to the blackboard, Suzu, one of my friends, gave a light punch on the shoulder and whispered, "Kick ass, Alice." Alice was a nickname everyone called me by and that's what I prefer to be called-not Allison or Ally. Just Alice, since it suited me. Also, Suzu was basically a sister to me. We had a lot in common, no joke. To cut it short, we both are tomboys, we both loved Cajun fries, and we both hated this class.

Naomi, another one of my friends, cleared her throat and whispered, "She means 'Good job'." Naomi was your typical girly girl, being blonde, liking pink, and not being vulgar. While I had a lot in common with Suzu, I would be lying to say that I didn't mind wearing dresses, wearing pink, wearing headbands, and keeping it professional. However, I'd keep it professional when I needed to.

"Ms. Cappini," Ms. Phillips called Suzu, turning to her.

"Oy!" she replied.

"Care to tell me who the creators of this formula were?"

She looked lost, so she replied, "Uh, some guys named Black and Scholes."

Naomi cleared her throat again and corrected, "Fischer Black and Myron Scholes." Oh yeah, did I tell you she was smarter? Smarter than me even?

"Very good as always, Ms. Patterson."

Suzu crossed her arms and pouted. "Show off."

"Better study next time, Suzu," Naomi said. "Be like us and study once in awhile!" Suzu just rolled her eyes and sunk deep in her chair, giving Naomi a small smirk. Naomi can even show ME up sometimes, but those times happen when I didn't read the textbook.

"That's the end of today's lecture," Mrs. P announced. "Now, separate into groups and get your projects done. Remember, everything's due on Monday. Now get to your groups." When she finished, Suzu and Naomi scooted their desks next to mine, making us the 3 Musketeerettes. I was glad we were in the same class so we can work together, unlike other classmates I know...

I took out our project and laid it across my desk. We were almost done with it, we just needed to add a few finishing touches here and there. When we did that, Naomi checked for any issues with it, since that's what she usually does when we do projects.

"Alright, let's see. We finished the budgeting section, the building leasing, and the costs for labor. But what else do we need...?" she asked as she put a pencil on her chin.

"Uh, how about a company name?" Suzu suggested.

Naomi looked at her in surprise. "What? Did we really skip over that?"

"To be honest, we did," I replied. "You always go to the mathy stuff when we need a name for our projects like this." Most of the time, we'd forget to name because Naomi always checks for the mathy stuff.

She sighed in relief. "At we caught that. What should we name it?" She asked. We all went into thinking.

"Eeeeh, can't think of anything," Suzu admitted. "What do you think, Alice?"

"Sheesh, I'm still thinking..." I answered.

"Oo! I like 'Trinity Corporations'!" Naomi spoke out. Suzu and I both looked at each other, then looked at Naomi. We both shrugged and said in union, "Eh."

She frowned. "Aww, why not?"

"It's WAY too predictable! How about...'The Dragon Company'?" Suzu suggested with a confident smiled on her face.

"Not bad," I stated.

Naomi face-palmed. "What do dragons have to do with our project?" she asked in a puzzled tone.

"It's an unpredictable name. It's hot."

"But our company produces bubblegum..."

"Who says we can't produce SPICY bubblegum?"

"You mean the cinnamon bubblegum? Hell yeah!" I pumped my fist into the air. "Dragon Company it is!"

"Boo yeah!" Suzu cheered, pumping her fist into the air as well. Naomi sighed.

"Alright, now that we've decided on the name, now what?" she asked. As we continued thinking, a giggle was heard from all of us.

"Huh?" I muttered as I looked back to see...Lisette working on her project with her snobby friends. Of course she would giggle at us. Lisette was your typical snobby girl that gets what she wants and doesn't give a shit about anyone she considered lower than her...like me, Suzu, and Naomi.

"Ignore it, Alice. It's just Lisette," Suzu replied. I turned back from them.

"She doesn't even look like she's working, in my opinion anyway..." Naomi stated.

Suzu smiled sarcastically. "She probably is, but is too much of a stuck-up prick to look like she's actually working," she said.

"Aw come on, Suzu. I know she can be a little...off-putting, but she's not the giant prick you and Alice make her seem to be."

"The day she isn't a prick is the day I turn into you."

I chuckled as the girly girl crossed her arms and gave a look of disapproval. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Never mind..." The bell then rang. Suzu looked relieved. "Ugh, about time! Let's bail!" She then zoomed out of the classroom like she was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Her seat's never close to the door yet she's the first one to get out of class..." Naomi noted.

"To be honest, I wanna be that fast," I stated.

She sighed once again. "Of course you would, Alice." I smirked. We packed our things and exited class to meet up with Suzu. Before we got to her, we put our things in our lockers. I took out my phone and earphones, putting an earbud on one ear and listening to Killix, the master of dubstep. I like to listen to either dubstep, rock, or heavy metal, much to Naomi's disapproval. We finally reached to Suzu.

"Man, you two are slow," she commented, crossing her arms.

Naomi pouted. "We heard you the first time! It's not like we have rocket boosters on our feet to get out of class like that!"

"I wished those existed," I stated. "That class was super boring."

"Same here, Alice," Suzu replied, both of us smiling at each other.

"It's not that interesting, I know. But you two should at least listen to the important parts of the lectures."

"I can learn just from the book," I replied. "And you finally admit that the class was boring?" I grinned and patted her shoulder. "Welcome to our little club, Naomi!"

The girly girl frowned. "Never in a million years will we all see things eye-to-eye." We all then giggled with each other. Naomi is a complete opposite of Suzu and I, yes, but we compliment each other that way. Besides, our little arguments are just playful. Nothing too bad to break our friends. Plus, we've been friends since the third grade, Suzu and Naomi being friends longer than that.

Also, they might have not said it then, but in the past, they both said I looked like a combination of them. Like Naomi, I had long hair and usually wore a headband with a bow or not. Like Suzu though, I dress in a more masculine fashion. I had light brown hair though. However, I had blue eyes, darker than Naomi's, but you get the point.

"Well, to the cafeteria we go!" I announced, pointing to the direction of the direction of the cafeteria. "We're all starving here, right? Might as well stuff our faces since we've been talking about cinnamon bubblegum."

"Yeah! Let's go!" We all then went into the cafeteria and in a line. Suzu chose a spicy chicken burger with Cajun fries on the side, usual from her since she loves all spicy food. I like spicy food, but not all of them exactly. Being the girl she is, Naomi chose a tuna sandwich and juice to come with that. I chose the gooey Mac n' Cheese with the Cajun fries on the side because I just loved them both. We then sat at a table and began to eat.

"So, what should we talk about?" Naomi asked.

The tomboy and I looked up at her. "Bored already?" I asked concernedly.

Her face sparked up. "I know! Let's talk about-"

"Say 'boys' and I'll never speak to you again," Suzu stated, unsurprised.

Naomi frowned again. "Why not?"

"What's so interesting about guys? It's not like any of us are going to get boyfriends soon."

"Hey," I said with a full mouth, looking displeased at her.

"Just saying, Alice."

"But what happens if you DO get a boyfriend?" Naomi asked with a nervous smile.

"Pfft, like that's EVER gonna happen. Look at us: I'm a tiny Italian, you're a ditzy blonde-"

"HEY!" The girly girl shouted at her, offended. I couldn't help but chuckle a little after I swallowed my Mac n' Cheese.

"No offense! And Alice here..." She paused to look at me.

"What?"

"Well, I guess you could land a boyfriend if you want." I raised a brow at her. "I'm serious. You have Naomi's looks...a little, but you also dress like a guy too. I heard some guys are into that." It's true. Although I got a little acne on my face, I still look decent looking.

I shrugged. "It's alright. I'm not sure if I want a boyfriend yet," I replied as I continued eating my Mac n' Cheese. Don't get me wrong: I was open to dating. But no guy in my school appealed to me really.

"Why not? We're seniors now. Might as well look for one," Suzu suggested as she ate a Cajun fry.

"Maybe she's not interested in a relationship, Suzu," Naomi stated.

"Hey, who the hell knows, right? Time will tell." And it did, but that's ahead from what I'm telling you. Anyway...

Naomi was going to talk to me when suddenly the speakers in the cafeteria announced, _"Allison Anderson, please come to the main office and bring your things with you. Alice Anderson, please come to main office and bring your things."_ I was concerned. I had never gotten out of school like that before except when I have an appointment or something. But I know I wasn't going to an appointment.

"Oh my..." Naomi muttered, looking worried.

Suzu put her burger down on her tray. "Well, looks like our plans have been cut short. The men in white coats have finally come to get you, Alice." She laughed a little.

"Suzu, this is not a laughing matter. What if it's serious?"

Suzu frowned. "Fine." She looked at me. "Just call us if something happens, alright?" I nodded as I finished my lunch and exited the lunchroom to get my things from my locker. When I did, I went to the main office to see my mom and dad in black clothes to pick me up. Why were they wearing black clothes?

That was answered when we drove home and they made me change into a black dress, grey tights, and black flats, then wear my hair up in a bun. I realized it meant one thing to me: A relative was dead.

And when we drove to the graveyard, it turned out that my grandfather was dead.

And it was no laughing matter.

* * *

 **I have to stop here. I can't write for too long. xD What do you think so far? Do you like Alice? Is she a bit of a Mary-Sue or is she fine?**

 **Review please! Also, follow and favorite if you're interested so far! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

***WARNING: Long chapter ahead! Have a patient mind!**

* * *

It was really cold outside, but I wasn't surprised since it was raining. But it rained harder than it did earlier and the skies were darker. My adoptive parents and I were under an umbrella my dad was holding. I was staring down at the wet grass, not looking at my grandfather's tombstone. The monotone eulogies were heard as well as the rain falling and the thunder rolling in. When the talking was done, I raised my head up. I didn't pay attention to any of it, really. All I could think is that...well...grandpa was dead...I fucking hated that.

The whole Anderson family and relatives circled around my grandpa's grave in complete silence. I did the same. He may not be my actual grandpa, but he was pretty awesome for a granddad. I looked up at my dad, who had an emotionless face. Near him was my mother, who was crying silently. It must be a strange sight for any other person, but to me, it was disrespectful of him to look like that during his own FATHER'S funeral.

Everyone else but my adoptive parents started to leave. It was only us at his grave. I was shaking-not because it was cold, because I couldn't stand to see his grave any longer.

Suddenly, a man in a suit and tie appeared with a black umbrella over his head as well. He walked to us and told us he was Grandpa's lawyer. He pulled a few documents out of his fancy suitcase of his and began reading their contents. Grandpa's will and testament was only to be said to my family and I, no other family member...and there was a reason why that was.

"'And to my dearest granddaughter Alice,'" he read. "'I give my estate. All the furniture and décor that resides within the home shall also be given to my granddaughter.'" My jaw dropped the instant I heard "I give my estate." _No freaking way..._ I thought in shock. He'd give his huge ass estate to _me_?! His adopted granddaughter?! Who was freaking 18?! I couldn't believe it...

"He passed the family estate to _her_?" my dad asked in a disappointed tone. He sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" I looked up at him disapprovingly while my mom looked at him with a sad face.

"Dear..." she muttered.

Ignoring her, he continued, "Well, does he say about anything about who will become the CEO and Chairman of Anderson Family Toys?"

"No. It was presumed that the vice-chairman will take the position," the lawyer answered.

He angrily frowned. "Heh...even to the bitter end he wouldn't give in. What a stubborn old man." I still glared at him disapprovingly while he turned to my mom with a serious face. "About the estate...should we send her there to live after high school? It would be a good place to live in after she graduates."

"Should we, hun?" she replied. "I mean, you know how she is with her room and all..."

"I'm right here, mom..." I whispered.

"It would be a good experience for her. Besides, she'll clean up after herself when we come by." He paused to look at me. "Right, young lady?"

I frowned and crossed my arms. "Yeah, I'll do that," I answered in an annoyed tone.

"Well, it's about time we'd leave. Our little heiress here will need some time to adjust, I'm sure of it." Saying that in an impatient voice, he then walked away and went straight to the car.

"David!" my mom yelled at him. She sighed. I kept looking pissed at him, leaving the two of us in the rain like that. She looked at me. "Don't mind him, sweetie. I'm sure your grandfather's passing really affected him." I wasn't so sure about that. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't we just leave now?"

I looked back at the grave, frowning at it. I wanted to talk to him...for a little bit. I looked back at my mom and replied, "You go ahead. I'll stay here with grandpa for a few more minutes."

She nodded to me, giving me a half-happy, half-sad smile. "Sure, honey. Go ahead. Take all the time you need." She then walked to the car. Ignoring the fact that it was raining and the ground was wet and muddy, I knelt down on his grave and took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was talking to a dead man, but he was my grandfather and...well, I did the same for my real parents at their graves every month.

"Hey grandpa..." I managed to speak out, my voice cracking a little. I grunted at that. I cleared my throat and continued, "So...you're here now. You're in the same place as my...real parents. Why don't you...go say 'hi' to them? I'm sure they would like you since you produced the things they enjoyed and I enjoyed." I let out a chuckle, a sad chuckle. I noticed that there weren't any toys on his grave-not even flowers. I wanted to bring something, but my dad wanted me to hurry up being dressed for this.

"Sorry grandpa..." I continued. "I will never forget the times we spent with each other...the toys you made for me...all the smiles and laughs you've gotten out of me..." I began to sob and cry. First, it was my real parents-who were amazing until they died. Now it was him. I tried to hold it all back and continued, "You told me to be strong, but now...I'm so far from it. Why, gramps, why?" I wiped my escaped tears away and tried to ease myself. "Like I s-said, I'm so sorry..." I then got up to my feet, still looking at his grave. "I'll bring you some toys so you will be honored. Maybe some flowers." I put on a half-assed smile. "I'll see you again sometime?" I couldn't believe said that like a question. What was wrong with me? I then walked away to the car, thinking about one memory I had with the old man...

* * *

 _I was in the mansion, coming in and seeing Grandpa with his fancy grey hair and fancy clothes. I smiled big and yelled in glee, "Grandpa!" I then gave him a squeezing hug._

 _"Umph! Oh, it's so good to see you again, Alice!" he greeted back as he hugged me back and swung me around like an airplane. Even for an old man, he was strong enough to swing me around like that. I always loved how Grandpa greeted me; being playful and happy like my real parents were._

 _I then broke the hug and said, "Sorry Dad couldn't make it today. He said he was feeling sick again..." Grandpa frowned. I always knew it was bullshit, but I still came to visit Gramps anyway. My dad would always make up excuses of why he couldn't come see Grandpa._

 _"It's alright," he replied. "He'll come back next time. And you're here, right?" He smiled at me, making me smile back._

 _"Yeah! So what're we gonna do today, grandpa? Mommy said there's a new dessert café in town! Can you come with me? I really, really love dessert!" I was pretty young and energetic, so I was bouncing around like a kid high on sugar. He, however, frowned again, making me stop bouncing around._

 _"I would love to, Alice, but I've been so busy with the company these days," he replied._

 _I frowned and slouched down in shame. "Aww, really?" I asked sadly._

 _He grinned and chuckled at me, patting my head. "Now, now. We were actually working on something, just for you."_

 _I looked up at him in surprise, my eyes getting huge. "Wha...really? Can you show me?" I was bouncing again._

 _He grinned again and showed me it. "Ta-dah!" He put it in my hands. It was a Molly doll, one of the company's most popular toys, but Molly was instead wearing a military outfit and was half-robot. My jaw dropped in amazement._

 _"Woooooooow..." I cooed. I was into sci-fi things back in the day, so I pretty much loved it._

 _Gramps smiled. "We thought of making some Molly dolls targeted to little tomboys like you, Alice. When I heard you were into this 'Alterbots' thing, I looked it up and started designing it. What do you think, sweetie?" I moved the doll's limbs and checked out her outfit. I loved it, but since I loved Alterbots with a passion, I thought up of something I would like to go with it._

 _"It's awesome, grandpa. But I want, like, a arm gun thing to attach to her arm so she looks super awesome! It should make a sound too, like 'Pew, pew'! And it should have a laser too!" I looked at him a little worriedly. "You're not mad at me for saying that, right?"_

 _He laughed. "Why would I, Alice? That's a brilliant suggestion! I should get to adding that right away!" He ruffled my hair, making me grin. "You're always like my lucky charm, dear. You always seem know how to make the perfect toy."_

 _"Thanks, grandpa!" I replied, giggling. "I wish I can be like you someday!"_

 _"Oh? You wish to be a toy maker someday?"_

 _I shook my head, but then I began thinking. "Well...do video games count as toys?" I asked. He chuckled._

 _"I guess they are," he replied. "They are available at toy stores after all."_

 _"Good, 'cause I want to make the bestest video games in the universe ever! But I don't know what kinds of video games I should make or how to make a video game..." I began to frown._

 _Grandpa patted me on the head again, still smiling. "Don't worry too much about it. You have plenty of time to decide about that. Make the choice that makes_ you _happy because of it."_

 _I smiled at him once again, only to let it fade away into another frown. "I wished Daddy wasn't telling me to do other stuff when I grow up..."_

 _He sighed, his smile fading away too. "Your father...he just wanted the best for you, is all. Your real parents might have thought the same too."_

 _"But...my real parents never urged me to run a business..."_

 _"Alice, look at me." I looked straight into his eyes. His face looked very serious. "As much as your father is forceful to you, you must know that he'll always love you. He'll always think about you, just like if you were his real daughter. He loves you so much, Alice. And you need to love him just as equally, alright?"_

 _I sighed. Even back then, I wasn't really fond of my dad. I never did like him. But since Grandpa said that he loved me, I thought maybe if I loved him back, he would actually be a decent adoptive parent to me. I then nodded at him. "Okay. If you say so, grandpa. But why does Daddy not like you?"_

 _He then sighed. "Your father and I had some...difficulties in the past, but it's nothing for you to be concerned about."_

 _I was confused. "Why?"_

 _"Like I said, it's nothing you would be interested in." I nodded, still curious about why they can't see each other. He continued, "But, no matter what, stay strong. You're a big girl, Alice, and there will be times where it's you against the world. But always remember that you have friends and family by your side. Daddy, Mommy, your friends, me...we'll stand together through it."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Through here...and here." He pointed at my head and at my chest. "So please, stay strong." He looked sad, which made my heart dropped. I immediately nodded, making him smile again._

 _"I promise, grandpa!" I then crossed my heart. "You can count on me."_

 _He smiled big this time. "Excellent! How about I whip up some gooey homemade dessert you like? I know we can't go to the café, but we can eat and talk while I do some paperwork."_

 _I was jumping up and down in excitement. I always liked gooey desserts. Now I just liked any gooey, but back to the point, he'd always make me something sweet with melted marshmallows on top. "OMG, OMG! I'll race you to the kitchen! Ready-go!" I then dashed towards the kitchen. Grandpa was lagging behind._

 _"Hey! Slow down there, Alice! I'm not what I used to be!" he shouted playfully._

* * *

Man, that was the shit. Now he gives me his huge-ass estate? God, I hope I'll do fine in it. I went inside the car and we drove away in it. My mom told me she was going to cook some gooey Mac n' Cheese for me and I thanked her for it. At least she was a decent parent.

...

We finally arrived at home and went inside. "It's about time we took off those dreary black clothes," he said as if the funeral was nothing, which bothered me a lot. I thought it was a good time to ask him about him and Grandpa's issue. My mom went inside the kitchen to cook the Mac n' Cheese.

As I let my hair out, I asked, "Dad, can I ask you something?"

He looked at me with his usual stern face. "Go ahead," he replied.

I started to fix my hair a little. "First of all, why do you want me to be in the estate so soon?"

"I thought I made it clear, Allison. The college is near that estate has an excellent business program. You ARE planning to major on business, right?" I only responded to him with a glare of disapproval. He sighed and continued, "Right after you graduate from high school, you'll live there and easily commute from there to the school. Simple."

"But it's sudden. You know I'm messy, but you decided so quickly after the funeral."

His expression changed to annoyance. "Don't be like that, young lady. If you were like that in the real world, no one will like you."

 _Oh, so like YOU then?_ I thought angrily. "Don't you just care about what I want to do with my future?"

He sighed once again and rubbed his temples. "After you graduate from high school, you'll work at Anderson Family Toys. I have connections since I'm part of the board of directors, so you will be guaranteed a spot. That is what we talked about before, yes?"

"You didn't even answer my fucking question." I suddenly shot back, saying the 'F' word like that...in front of DAD out of all people.

He was taken aback at what I said and looked real pissed. "Mind your language, young lady. And don't you dare speak to me in that tone!"

"I need an answer, dad! Do you care about ME or do you just care about the family company?"

"I care about YOU taking over OUR company."

"So you don't care."

Dad's face softened a little. "Allison, it's all for the best. You might not understand it now, but it'll make sense later."

"Best of what? Me or the company? I'm not even related to you!"

He went back to looking pissed again. "Your mother and I adopted you! You are part of the family now! It'll benefit you more anyway."

I crossed my arms and looked at Dad straight in the eyes. "So? I'm not Mika. I'm not a replacement for her so you could continue your legacy." Mika was the name of the unborn baby that was in the miscarriage. He looked really angry at me, I almost felt scared. But I gathered up my courage and asked, "Second of all, do you even care that Grandpa's dead?"

He softened his angry face, but still looked pissed anyway. "Of course I do."

"'It's about time we took off these dreary black clothes' told me otherwise."

"Excuse me? I said don't speak to me like-"

I cut him off by saying, "You looked completely fine saying that you do care when you really just don't give a shit." Now THAT was intentional. He looked shocked at my language, but I continued, "It's like nothing happened at all, dad. Everything's just normal as fucking hell now. Seriously, what's your problem with him? Did he take your favorite toy away when you were a kid?"

"Allison Chloe Anderson-!" Dad yelled at me, now making me feel scared for using my full name. But I still stayed strong, just like Grandpa taught me.

"Is that it? Were you pissed off at Gramps because of something stupid?! Does his death made you happy?! While everyone else was fucking crying and grieving over him, you just stood there and was all like, 'Hmph. He's a fucking dumbass. I'm glad he's dead.' Was that why you were emotionless during the funeral? Because you feel SOOOOO much better that he's fucking dead now, you bast-" Before I could even finish...my dad slapped me. He fucking back-handed my cheek so hard, I felt like my jaw was dislocated. It stung like hell too; I could only feel pain course around my whole face.

"You don't know ANYTHING!" he shouted at the top of his lungs to me. "You keep running your mouth like you know everything when you're just a little girl that doesn't know when to shut up and respect her elders!" I felt my heart slowly tearing apart. He continued shouting, "You did NOT know my father! You did NOT know what he was capable of! You did NOT know what truly happened with Mika! You do NOT know how I would treat her! Now stop running your mouth like a sailor and like you know what happened!" I felt a lump form in my throat. I felt like I was burning slowly on my face while my body was being cut slowly. My vison became blurry because of I was to cry. I couldn't believe it. My adoptive dad yelled at me. He was mad at me. He slapped me for God's sake. I couldn't believe it. He didn't give a shit about me. He only cared about the company. I was just a replacement for Mika-a shitty replacement at that.

Before I could break down, my mom came inside the living room with a worried look on her face. "What happened? Is everything alri-" she asked before she saw the red slap mark on my face. "Oh my god, Alice..."

I then started to break down. I cried, I sobbed, I was shaking in fear and sadness. I looked up at my dad, gritted my teeth, and said, "I hope you're happy, _David_." I then stormed upstairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I locked it, took off my shoes, sat on my bed, bring my knees up to my face, buried my face in it, and began to cry and sob. I felt terrible and pissed off about my dad being a jerk. I wished he never existed-I wished I was adopted by someone else BUT him.

I heard knocking on my door, making me look up. "Alice?" my mom said through the wood of the door. "Are you alright? Does your cheek still hurt?" I didn't answer because I was too upset to speak. "Look, sweetie, I'm sure your father didn't mean it-"

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Alice, I know it doesn't look like it, but your father loves you."

"Of course he does," I replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Alice, listen. I know you and your father haven't been on good terms, but this has gone too far. I don't really want to know what really did happen between you two back there because of your cheek. Your father needs to be more easy on you, I know that, but you should be more easy on him as well. Think about that, sweetheart." Of course, every time Dad and I bicker, Mom always tells us to ease up on each other, though we both failed at that.

Breaking the silence, my mom said, "The macaroni and cheese are done. Do you want to come downstairs?"

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It's your favorite."

"I'm fine."

Mom sighed. "Alright. I'll leave it downstairs so you can eat later, okay?"

"Okay." I then heard her walk away and back downstairs. This had been a shitty day for me. What I do in those shitty days was normally playing video games or chat with Suzu and Naomi on the phone. I changed out of my black clothes into a large red shirt that read "Yeah!" in black writing and black short shorts. Before I went on my GameStation 4, I thought about packing up to leave tomorrow. I'm still going there besides the fact that my dad's forcing me. I hoped living in it would be a blast.

So I got out some suitcases I had and started putting my belongings in there: my clothes, my games, my game consoles, my game handhelds, my pictures, my laptop, and my posters. I also packed some acne treatment for my face and some deodorant. I sighed as I finished packing. I then laid on top of my bed, tired. I still felt terrible, but I had to go with it.

My phone then blasted the ringtone of a pop-rock song I liked. Since it was on my desk, I reached for it and grabbed it. I swiped "answer" and answered, "This is Alice."

"Hey Alice," Suzu greeted me in a serious tone. "Are you alright?"

"We were worrying about you, so we decided to call," Naomi added.

I scoffed. "Define 'alright'."

"Oh god, what happened?" Suzu asked.

I sighed. "Well..." I told them about my grandfather's funeral. I didn't want to tell them about what happened between me and my dad since...well, it went ugly fast.

"I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now," Naomi stated quietly. "I'm so sorry about that. Do you want us to come over right now?"

"No, it's fine. My dad's not in the best mood right now..." I answered. "Can we...uh, just keep talking on the phone like this?"

"Hell yeah, girl!" Suzu replied. "We'd talk 'till morning, right Naomi?"

"Yeah, we're always here for you, Alice." A smile was pasted on my face.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem. We wouldn't be the Triple Threat Trio without you." I began to chuckle at the name. I liked it.

"'Triple Threat Trio'?!" Naomi said in a shocked voice. "That sounds like a gang name..."

"Yeah, I mean, we're taking on the entire world together! We have to sound somewhat scary."

"What's with you and Alice naming things, honestly?"

I began to chuckle again. "You have to step your game, Naomi. You're falling behind with cool girls like me and Suzu."

"Hey! I'm a cool girl! Why don't YOU step up your game, Alice?!" We all began to laugh and talk about numerous things like TV shows, games, celebrities, food and other things. Soon, I realized it was it was one in the morning. God, did I really stay up that late to chat with Suzu and Naomi?

"Uh, I need to go, guys. I'm getting really sleepy." We all said our goodbyes and hung up. I was too lazy to change, so I laid on my bed with my comfy clothes on. Chatting with them made me forget about the shit that happened today. That's the benefit of having friends-always cheering you up when you feel down...

* * *

 **I'll stop there. What do you think?**

 **Please review and follow and favorite if you're interested. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

The thoughts of the argument between my dad and I haunted my dreams the entire night though. It was also accompanied with becoming the CEO of the company and Grandpa's passing. It was like an unescapable nightmare.

Thankfully, my alarm clock woke me out of it. I hit the Snooze button on it and sat up, yawning. "Jeez..." I mumbled as I got out of bed. Since I slept at one in the morning, it wasn't surprising that I was sleepy. I looked at the mirror. The slap mark's gone...barely. There was a small bruise on it, but it was nothing since I fixed my hair to hide it. "Why do I need to go to school..." I mumbled again as I changed into a light blue jacket with a Sonic the Hedgehog shirt underneath, grey skinny jeans, and black and white sneakers. I put on a black headband with a bow on it. I looked at the mirror and nodded. I looked good.

I then went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, used mouth rinse, and brushed my hair with a comb. After fixing it back to hiding my bruise, I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. I walked outside and caught the school bus just in time. I normally ate breakfast at school, so I never eat anything at home in the morning on school days.

When I arrived, everyone was apologizing for Grandpa's passing, which was nice of them to do since I felt kinda shitty. During the day though, I told Naomi and Suzu about me getting the whole mansion by myself.

"WHAT?!" Suzu exclaimed. "You have the WHOLE mansion to yourself?! Lucky as hell, Alice!" I laughed a little while Naomi cleared her throat in disapproval. Suzu pouted at her. "Don't be so sensitive, Naomi."

"Stop being so vulgar, Suzu," Naomi retorted.

"Yeah, Naomi. I know you're girly and all, but you should stop telling Suzu to stop swearing since you know I can't either." The girly girl crossed her arms and pouted at me, making Suzu and I grin. "Sorry."

She sighed. "Fine. I won't do that."

I cleared my throat and went back to the main subject. "Well, my dad's driving me to the mansion after school since he wants me to get used to living there."

"Seriously? It hasn't been a day since you came to school," Suzu said.

I sighed. "You know how my parents are..."

"Still, that's really fast," Naomi said in a worried tone. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Naomi. Besides, I can't wait to be by myself in a huge mansion!" We all smiled at each other. I was pretty excited about it, to be honest. Having to live in a mansion like Grandpa's seemed to be the dream for me. Since it was huge, I can do whatever I like and make it look like whatever I want it to be.

Suddenly, someone shoved me away, making me hit hard on a locker. My cheek began to sting again. I saw Lisette with her stupid grin. "Hey! Don't go shoving people around like that!" Suzu shouted at her.

She looked down at her evilly. "Whoops, did I strike a nerve, Cappini?" she asked in her snobby voice, giggling and twirling her yellow hair.

The tiny Italian scoffed. "It's not me you should be apologizing to, smartass." Lisette looked confused, then turned to me. She put on a fake-ass smile.

"Oh, Allison, how're you?" she asked in a fake nice voice. She would always call me my real name or my last name. Either way, I was annoyed with her, so I didn't answer her.

"Lisette...haven't you already heard?" Naomi asked.

The bitch looked at her. "Of what?"

"Alice's grandfather passed away."

Lisette looked sad, but I didn't buy her fake sad face. She turned to me. "Aw. Well, sorry about that. I don't watch a lot of news." She didn't sound sorry at all. She just said it because she could.

"It doesn't really sound like you mean it," Suzu said to her.

"I do mean it. Earnestly. Why wouldn't I?"

"Maybe because you don't know how to fake-apologize right," I replied, annoyed. "You sounded completely okay with the fact my grandpa's dead. You probably just said it just to impress your clique of snobs over there and everyone else in the entire damn school." Yeah, Lisette also has a clique of followers. No one knew why they followed her, but they labeled themselves as equals to her. Lisette looked shocked, but regained herself.

A snob from her clique commented, "Hmph. I wonder why the daughter of a toy company made friends with a mafia kid like Cappini. I wouldn't be surprised if she brought out a bat from her back right now or even forced Anderson to be friends with her." Boy, did Suzu looked pissed. There had been nasty rumors going around about her family being part of a mafia or something. There were even more darker rumors about her family, like them messing in the black market to keep the family casino running. But I doubt that. She wouldn't even be in school right now.

"Hey! That was out of line! Suzu comes from an honest family!" Naomi defended.

"Says the one whose family profits from political scandals," stated another snobby girl. Yeah, her father's a lawyer, but he mostly deals with some infamous political scandals. They weighed heavily on Naomi, which made me feel sorry for her.

"Yeah, your dad doesn't make anything unless he's in the court with dirty politcians!" added another snob. Naomi just growled angrily in response. Fuck these girls, seriously.

"Hey, let's all calm down for a second," Lisette said. "I'm sure Anderson needs some time to recuperate. I mean, what just happened...we need to give her some respect." You might think she sounded nice to say that, but she's fake and she knows it, she just tries to hide her fakeness.

"You can stop now," I said to her. "You can stop acting like you feel sorry for me now. You should definitely be in drama club for that performance." My friends' jaws dropped while Lisette tried to look innocently confused.

"Hmm? What do you mean, Allison?" she asked. "Everything was all real-" She reached a hand out to me, but I slapped it away.

"Yep. Definitely deserve to be in drama."

She still looked like she tried to keep it cool. "I see. Your grandfather's passing must've taken a toll on your emotions." She placed a hand on my shoulder, but I slapped it away once again.

 _What's the point?_ I thought. _What's the fucking point of talking to her? Dumb bitch._ I shoved her out of my way and said, "Come on, guys. Let's go." I grabbed Naomi and Suzu's arms and walked away from Lisette and the clique. I didn't care what they were going to do with my reputation right now. I was just so pissed at the moment.

"God, Lisette was annoying," Suzu commented.

I sighed. "As usual."

"Oh Alice..." Naomi replied with a frown. "Just ignore her for the rest of the day."

Suzu nodded. "Yeah, that snob deserves no attention from you."

I smiled at the two of them. I'm glad they supported me through that mess. "Thanks, you two," I said. We all then formed into a group for a few seconds, then let go.

We saw Mrs. Phillips approach to me with a serious face. "Ms. Anderson, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm okay," I replied to her.

"Well, please accept my condolences for your loss."

I nodded at her. "Thanks."

"Your grandfather was a good man. He really upheld his company's philanthropic policies and gave so much money to charity."

I smiled a little. "Yeah, he was a good man. I strive to be just like him in the future."

"I know you will, Alice," Naomi added happily.

"Yeah, maybe even better!" Suzu added, all of them smiling while I lost mine. Be better than Grandpa? I wasn't so sure about that. I wanted to make everyone happy through my video games and make my family proud, but be better than my grandpa? No way.

At the end of school, I saw my dad's blue car stop on a curb. I said goodbye to my best friends. "Want us to come with you?" Suzu asked.

"Nah. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow!" I waved goodbye to them, got my things and backpack, and went outside and into the passenger's seat of my dad's car. I sighed as I put my seatbelt on and looked out the window.

"Hey...Allison," he greeted in a trouble voice. I looked at him with a bit of a confused look. He looked troubled, staring straight ahead like he had a shitty day. I had a bad day too.

"Hey dad..." I greeted. He began to drive away as I looked back out the window.

"Listen, Allison. About what happened yesterday..."

"What?"

He took a deep breath and answered, "I'm sorry." I looked at him in disbelief. How could he be sorry to me? After all the shit I said to him. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that or even slap you. Does your cheek still hurt?"

I sighed and I touched my cheek, making it sting a little. "It hurts a little, but I'm fine," I answered. "Nothing you should worry about."

"I mean it. I shouldn't have never done that to you. You are my most precious daughter. You're all that I have now."

I looked back at him. I always felt as if he didn't really care about me, but he said that like he meant it. Feeling guilty, I said, "I'm sorry too, dad. I should've never yelled at you like that or even swear at you. I'm also sorry for bringing up...her and calling you David. I don't know what went over me." I continued to look at him for an answer, but he only replied with a saddened face. Guessing that was fine, our conversation ended just like that.

Dad drove us to the usual route to Grandpa's mansion. I kept thinking what to do once I was in it. Maybe I should find a room to put all my stuff in and decorate. Then I just realized, Grandpa lived in the mansion all by himself. He died with no one beside him. I wondered why he was all alone. Does that mean I'll HAVE to be all alone...?

"So, how was school?" Dad asked, making me shoot back in surprise. "Are you getting good grades?"

I kept looking out the window. "Yeah. All A's and an A-." Just because I acted like a tomboy doesn't mean I was dumb. Hell, I would be a valedictorian in my class if it weren't for my one A-.

"In what subject?"

"Economics."

"Are you even trying?"

"I am. It might go up because of my project."

"Good."

It's hard to have a conversation with Dad since he cares about me getting A's in school. You see where that feeling that Dad doesn't care about me came from as well?

"Also, all of your belongings are in the trunk. I hope you manage to bring them in the house. You are on the road to being independent now," he added. I felt relieved at that. I continued looking out the window, resuming the silence between us. I would still ask him about Grandpa, but I didn't really feel like it. Besides, it might be another pointless argument and at least we were at okay terms for now.

...

We both arrived at Grandpa's mansion. "Here we are. Go on in," my dad insisted, giving me the keys to the mansion. I got out of the car, opened the trunk, and got out of suitcases. I carried two of them. My dad got out of the car as well and helped me get the suitcases to the entrance. I turned to him and said, "Well, tell Mom that I love her, dad."

He nodded. "Alright." Even though I hated him, he was still my dad. He was the reason why I'm not stuck in an orphanage right now. Without a second thought, I hugged him tightly, making him shocked and surprised.

"I love you, dad," I said to him. He didn't hug me back however, making me pull out of it. He just gave me a blank stare. He then turned, walked to the car, and drove away. That's it? No "I love you too"? No "Be sure to visit us often"? I scoffed and looked up at the mansion.

"Jesus, all of this to myself...?" I asked myself in shock. I might've visited Gramps in this mansion a lot, but I was still amazed at how big it was. It was built by bricks and there was glass windows everywhere. It felt a little welcoming coming here though. I took a deep breath. "Alright, you're on your own now, Alice. You can do it. You can live alone, by yourself...with no one with you..." I then felt lonely. Living by myself? With no one to support me? I know my mom and dad will pay the bills for me since this IS family property, but I don't know how to cook or clean stuff properly. I had faith in myself.

"Alright, let's go! No stalling around anymore!" I said to myself confidently as I used the keys to unlock the door and opened it up. I got the suitcases inside and closed the door. But as I turned back...

That's when I saw them.

That was when I saw the 5 incubi that changed my life forever.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! (I think) What do you think?**

 **Also, I decided to make Alice have the hots for Erik too, so it'll be a love square.**

 **Review please! Follow/Favorite and I'll see you in the next chapter where the boys will appear! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Also, thank you EeveeDream for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

That's when I saw them.

That was when I saw the 5 incubi that changed my life forever.

They were lying on the floor, bleeding. I thought they were dead when I first saw them. "Wh-what the hell?!" I shouted in shock. "How-?!" I had no idea what happened and how it happened, but it still shocked me. The air smelt like iron, which made me sick. If I saw fictional blood, I wouldn't act like this. But it 5 REAL men-on the floor, bleeding. Who were they? Who did this to them? Why at Grandpa's mansion out of all places?!

I instantly got out my phone from my pocket and started dialing 9-1-1. Suddenly, in just a few seconds, I felt a hand grab my wrist tightly, making me drop my phone to the tile floor. I then felt a hand grabbing my chin, making me look up to...one of the men that were on the floor. I was confused. "What the f-" I exclaimed before he demanded, "Woman, you're going to let me kiss you."

 _Wait...what?!_ I thought in disbelief. He wants me to kiss him? Why?! The guy had brown spiky hair and green eyes. He was wearing clothes that had different shades of green. I thought "Hell no!" but my body acted different. It acted...calm about it. Why? He was a little handsome and the first of the guys I had a crush on at this moment, but I would still say no. I then grew a desire to accept his kiss. How?! HOW?!

"Sure..." I answered. _WHAT?!_ I never thought of saying that. Why did I say that?!

"Good," the man replied as he kissed me straight on the lips. I tried to move, but I couldn't for some reason. I felt my energy drain in my body the more the kiss went on. But I felt...great about it. WHY DID I FEEL SO GREAT ABOUT IT?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! But...his lips were a little warm and soft. I felt a little comfortable. This is how it feels to be kissed, I guess? I never got kissed on the lips before.

Straying from the main subject here, I have dated a person before, but it was when I was in the orphanage. My ex-boyfriend's name was Gary and he was a shy kid. We both had no clue what love was besides holding hands, flirting, and kissing on each other's cheeks. I wanted to kiss him on the lips, but being the shy kid he was, he didn't want to. That's why our relationship lasted for a week. I promised myself never to go into relationships like that again. He wasn't a bad kid, he just didn't have the balls to kiss me on the lips is all.

Now back to the main subject, I heard a voice say, "Sam, stop it."

"Mmm...?!" He looked at one of the other guys on the floor, who had black hair, light-brown eyes, and wore glasses and formal wear.

"I said stop it."

He groaned in my mouth before breaking the kiss and muttered, "Fine." I was just left there-confused, dazed...aroused. WHAT?!

"Huh...what..." I muttered, blushing. They were both severely wounded and bleeding, yet there they were: standing and talking like it's nothing.

The formally dressed man looked at me and said, "Please forgive my brother, miss. He's a bit reckless."

Sam scoffed. "At least I feel a helluva lot better than you right now," he stated.

"Because you used your abilities on her."

"Abilities...?" I muttered again. What abilities?!

At the blink of an eye, another guy was standing. He had red hair and purple eyes. He wore a red formal long-sleeve with a pink vest on top of it, black pants, and black formal shoes. He looked disappointed at Sam. "Nn, Sam. You're such a brute, taking advantage of a young woman like her," he said to him in a...sexy posh accent.

Sam looked annoyed. "Shut that pretty boy mouth of yours before I rip off your pretty boy face!"

Yet another guy was standing up at the blink of an eye. He looked young, having curly black hair and huge blue eyes. He wore a yellow jacket with a light-blue skull shirt underneath with some jeans and sneakers. "Ugh...sheesh, you guys," he spoke up weakly, holding onto his side. "Can we NOT fight right now? We're all not in the best state." Jeez, he even sounded young!

"I guess you are right, Matthew," the guy with the posh accent replied.

"I agree," said the formal man.

The last man on the floor stood up. He had orange hair and purple eyes, wearing a beige coat with a red shirt underneath. He didn't say anything though. Then it all came back to me. While they were standing up chatting while they had SEVERE BLEEDING wounds on their bodies, I spoke up, "H-hey."

The man with the posh accent turned to me and smiled, making me blush again. Ugh, he was handsome too, I'll admit that much. "Eh? Did you say something, beautiful?" he asked in a flirty tone. Beautiful? Did he just call me beautiful? I knew he was flirting with me, but...I had no idea whether I should be happy about that or not.

Then, I decided to explode, "WHATTHEFUCKISGOINGONWHYTHEFUCKAREYOUALLINMYHOUSEWHY'REYOUALLFUCKINGWOUNDEDWHYTHEFUCKDIDYOUKISSMEWHOTHEFUCKAREYOUGUYS?!" Yeah, I asked them all at once very fast. They all looked at me with wide eyes. I hated that I was taken advantage of and being left in a confused and dazed state by that Sam guy. Wait...Sam...

I then looked at Sam and walked to him. "What?" he asked. Without a second thought, I punched him at the face, hard. The other guys gasped while he looked pissed at me. "Yowch! What's your problem?!"

"Kissing me like that is the problem!" I replied angrily, keeping my fists clenched. "Fucking pervert!"

"PERVERT?! It was just a kiss! I'm not a fucking pervert!"

"It might mean nothing to you, but it means so much to me!"

"What? Was it your first kiss?"

I blushed a little. "Y-yeah..."

"Then stop making such a big deal out of it."

Without a second thought again, I punched him in the face again, making him yell, "Ow! Hey! What was THAT for?!"

"I know first kisses aren't meant be amazing, but it didn't need to feel so forced!"

He sighed while massaging his jaw. "Well, what do you want me to do? It's not like I can somehow take it back."

I sighed and crossed my arms as well. "You should apologize, at least."

He muttered something under his breath and said, "Ugh. Apologies aren't my forte, but I'll try anyway..." I was still waiting, then he spoke up, "Okay...I'm sorry."

"About...?"

He groaned. "I'm sorry for kissing you like that. I went too far." He sounded sincere about it, making me blush a little again and feel sorry for hitting him. He ran his fingers through his hair. "It's just that...I didn't want it to turn out that way. I...I act on an impulse, okay? I can't really control myself and...ugh, what am I saying?" I wondered why he acted on an impulse about the kiss...still, he was trying and he doesn't sound like he's saying it to get it over with.

"It's alright. I get what you're saying. Apology accepted," I said as I patted his shoulder and smiled. He blushed a little and looked away.

"Yeah...no problem," he replied, pouting a little. I'm going to be honest, it was kind of cute when he did that.

"However..." I paused as I got my hand off his shoulder and stepped away from him. "Try any more funny business in the future, know that I learned karate." I didn't necessarily took a class, but I learned through fighting video games.

Sam only responded with a "Tch." I looked at the rest of the guys.

"Sorry for exploding like that earlier, but seriously, why the hell are you all in my mansion?" I asked them.

The formal man stepped toward me and answered, "Miss, we're sorry for the intrusion, but we had no time to think that anyone owned this abode or take it into consideration..."

"But isn't it common sense to NOT barge into peoples' homes?"

"We would know that, but being as wounded as we currently are, we had to. We just escaped a fight that could've ended our lives." Looking at their wounds, I assumed it was from a gun fight with some hand combat to it. God, who would do that to them? "But luckily, your home was nearby and the windows were open, so we just went in."

 _Why were the windows open?_ I thought. There are laws where breaking in was illegal, but since they were hurt badly, it had to be serious. "Well, I guess that explains the wounds. But now why the hell did he kiss me out of nowhere and why you guys are still standing and talking like your wounds are practically nothing?" I asked. I had to know. Acting like that wasn't human.

"Well, lovely flustered lady," the man with the posh accent started. "It's hard to explain because we're not exactly...normal."

I looked puzzled at him. "Not normal? What, you guys demons or something?" I asked jokingly. But the men were looking serious when I said demons. Why?

The (I assumed) youngest guy laughed and replied, "Actually yeah. Something like that." I looked even more puzzled.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes, we're incubi, miss," the formal man added. I never heard of an "incubi" before. "We are demons that consume and use sexual energy of humans to survive." Oh, wait. So they were incubuses? The demon men that have sex with women for power? The demon men that look hot enough to have sex with? The demon men we'd see in movies, books, and TV shows and all that?

"Uh, hello?" Sam said, interrupting my thoughts. "Did you hear him?" It could explain why I felt my energy drain from me while Sam kissed me.

"We're telling the truth," the man with the posh accent insisted. But I don't know. There hasn't been any sightings of them or anything.

"Do you think she's still processing it?" the younger guy asked. There's that kiss though. Maybe I just felt that way because kisses feel that way? Besides, it's not like he tried to 69 me anyway.

"Yes, and I believe she'll understand right about-"

I interrupted the formal man by saying, "How? Incubuses don't exist." They all looked at me in disbelief.

"Ahem, 'Incubi' is the correct plural form," the formal man stated. "And yes, we do exist, miss."

I shrugged and crossed my arms. "Then prove it. Prove to me that you're 'incubi'." And that was the moment I regretted ever saying that and the moment I had a crush on another of the guys, Erik.

The formal man sighed. "Very well. Erik, do you mind showing her?"

The red-haired man smirked and walked towards me, chuckling. "Not at all," he said as he gently grabbed my chin and let his fingers comb through my hair, making me blush instantly. "My sweet, you're so tempting with such non-belief~. Let me ease your mind with a tender kiss~. I promise, you'll enjoy every minute of it and maybe you'll want even more~." The urge to kiss him came up again and my body was loving his touch. I completely forgot about that sudden change in me when Sam touched me. Goddamn it...

I said without my consent, "Go ahead." Erik then leaned in and kissed me softly. My heart was beating 90 miles an hours and I felt myself loving the kiss...wanting more. But the energy in me drained the longer we kissed. Well, his kiss was just proving that he and his brothers were incubi. At least it wasn't forceful.

"Erik, that's enough," the formal man demanded.

The red-haired man then broke the kiss. "Aww, very well." He licked his lips. "Mmmm~! I feel so much better." I had no idea if I actually enjoyed it or not since I was left in that confused, dazed, aroused state once again. My vison was getting blurry.

"I..." I muttered weakly.

"Ah, where are our manners?" the formal man asked with a smile. "My name is James and these are my brothers: Sam, Erik, Matthew, and Damien." However, I didn't respond as I fell forward and fainted.

"Well shit, she fainted," Sam stated.

 _Incubi? Real?_ I thought in shock and disbelief. _This can't be real...it can't._ I couldn't really believe it. Incubi were real. They're real...and two of them kissed me.

...

My dream made me replay the scenes over and over, which annoyed the hell out of me, until I finally woke up in an unfamiliar room. I knew I was in my grandpa's home, but I never saw this room before. Maybe it was Grandpa's bedroom? Wait, how exactly did I get here? I saw my suitcases on the floor, which made me feel relieved.

As I yawned and stretched out my arms, a quiet voice said, "You're awake." I screamed a little and looked where the voice came from. It was from the guy who said nothing. He was leaning against the wall, looking at me. "Oh, it's, uh, you." He chuckled a little. I thought that his name was...Damien? He was cute. And his quiet voice...it reminded me of Gary's. He always spoke quietly like that because he was shy. Maybe Damien was the shy one?

He was an incubus, just like the other boys. I never heard of a shy incubus though. I sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm awake now...Damien."

He smiled a little, making me blush again. "That's good," he replied. He was cute, yes...and a bit handsome at that...gah, what was I thinking?! One thing concerned me though: Was he going to use his powers on me? I swear, if he fucking does-

"No, I won't," he responded. My eyes grew wide and I shot back. _What the-how-_ I thought in shock.

"I can read minds," he answered. "It's an ability I was born with. Each of us have powers besides our usual mind-altering power." That was something new. Never knew incubi had other powers besides flirtation.

"Okay. So how long was I out?" I asked him.

"For a few hours." He grinned a little. "Heh, it's gotten quite dark outside." I looked at the glass doors in the room. The moon was already out. Wow, I must've been out for a while.

I turned back to him. "Where're the others?"

"My brothers are downstairs, cleaning the blood from the lobby floor," he replied before chuckling. "And making dinner as an apology."

"Whoa, what?" They're making me DINNER as an apology? Wow. That was nice of them, but a little much. But still nice. I smiled at him. "That's sweet of you guys. Unexpected and a little too much, but sweet."

He smiled back at me. "It's the least we could do. We did barge into your home and two of us used our powers on you..." His smile disappeared.

I kept smiling at him. "Hey, it's alright. You have a point." He smiled back at me again. Still, I hated that...Sam and Erik kissing me like I was some toy. They were incubi, but it was pretty rude of them to do that...well, Erik wasn't AS rude as Sam was. God, something like this would please Naomi since she always read romance novels about anything. She was practically the reason why I knew what incubi were in the first place since she's read a few novels on it.

"Ah, do you feel well enough to get out of bed?" Damien asked with a worried face. I still felt a little tired, so I guessed I didn't get all my energy back.

"I don't know..." I answered. Then he walked to me and scooped me out of the bed, bridal style. I wrapped my hands around his neck and blushed so hard, my whole face felt hot. "WHOA!" I looked up at his handsome face.

He chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, I won't let you go," he insisted with a smile. My blushing expanded and I was in awe. I weighed more than 130 pounds, yet he carried me like I weighed nothing. He was so strong...

"Thank you," he said.

"Wha-oh yeah, you read minds..." I said. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm used to it." I decided to say nothing when he carried me out of the room. It felt awkward being carried like a bride. At least he was a nice guy...like Gary. But I never expected him to be so strong.

When we reached to the lobby, I told him he could put me down and he did. I was still blushing, but I regained my balance and looked at the orange-haired man. "Well, thanks for carrying me, but I'll be fine," I said. "Not that I didn't like it or anything! I mean, I liked it! Not in, like, a weird way, I mean...yeah. Thanks." I had no idea what went over me there either. I just mumbled left and right, making myself embarrassed.

Damien, however, chuckled and smiled at me. "It's no problem," he replied. "I'll be heading to the dining room then." I just nodded as he headed towards the dining room. I sighed. Seriously, I kept blushing when I was around these guys. It was probably because I was surrounded by men, living Naomi's dream.

However, as I turned around, the youngest incubi was in front of me, making me shoot back a little and lose my blush. Jeez, could these guys stop appearing out of nowhere?! I sighed and looked up at him. "Hi there!" he greeted. I was surprised he was a bit taller than me besides looking much younger. Also, I never heard of a young incubus before either. I guessed this day was full of surprises. "Your name's Matthew, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Uh-huh! That's me!" he happily responded with a cheery grin. "Are you all better now? We were all worried when you suddenly passed out."

I shrugged. "Kind of. Nothing to worry about. I'm fine." I always said I was fine that day for some reason...

He scratched the back of his head. "I wish Sam and Erik didn't make you upset or anything."

I shook my head. "It's alright. Sam apologized and Erik proved to me that incubi are...real." I sighed once again. How exactly did I get into this? First, Grandpa died. Then, I argued with my dad. After that, I kind of blew up with Lisette. Now, I had 5 incubi in my mansion. What a day...

"Hmm...oh! I have an idea!" Matthew said as his grin grew larger. He shoved his hand into a pocket of his jacket. "Wait for it...wait for it..." Was he going to perform a magic trick to make me smile or something? Well, he did. He got something out of his pocket and shouted, "Ta-dah!" I gasped in awe. The creature had white fur and sort of looked like a squirrel. It had red eyes, an evil grin, and was carrying a knife. I knew what it was though: It was a Yiling!

In this one MMORPG Suzu and I play called Ikomona Warriors, there were these creatures called Yilings that you can adopt or find in the wild and train them to kill your enemies. You can name them and even dress them up. I had one in the game named Alicia II. I was still amazed that he produced one out of his pocket. And it was moving, so it was alive! Since Yilings were hard to catch in the wild though, I slowly reached my hands to it to grab it. It'll run away if you move quickly. I said, "Thanks, Matthew!"

He opened his eyes and responded, "Haha! Don't mention it!" He looked down at the Yiling, however, and looked like it was made from the devil. "Wait a second...th-this is...AH! WHAT IS THAT?!" He then dropped it, the Yiling running away a couple of feet away from us. He then hid behind me. I could feel his hands on my shoulder shivering. It couldn't be THAT scary to him...right? "Get it away from me! It might be possessed by a demon or something!"

I looked at him very surprised and confused. "Aren't you a demon yourself though?" I asked.

"There're other demons that possess other demons and people too!" he retorted. "Pl-please. I didn't want to make that! I just wanted to make stuffed animal or something to cheer you up, but that came straight out of a horror movie..."

I looked at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about? It's completely fine." The Yiling then came to me. I slowly bent down and picked it up. I stood up and hugged it. "Besides, it's not scary. It's adorable!"

Matthew jumped away from me with a cute scared and shocked face. "Wh-what?! That's CUTE to you?!" he asked in a surprised tone. I turned and looked at him in disapproval. Suddenly, I thought up an idea. I let a mischievous grin appear on my face. I then extended my arms to show the Yiling to his face. He then screamed. "What're you doing?!" he asked in a scared tone.

"Say sorry to poor Alicia here or she'll scratch ya!" I demanded in a playful tone.

"You named it ALREADY?!" he exclaimed as he backed away from her. "N-no way!"

"I don't think she likes that, Matthew..." I teased as I waved her around his face. Matthew screamed again and ran away from us. Alicia and I started to chase him. I was laughing my ass off. It was pretty hilarious to tease Matthew like this. Feeling like I should stop, I stopped at my tracks, which made Matthew stop in his tracks as well. I kept grinning, but then said, "Sorry to scare you like that, Matthew." I paused as he lost his scared face. "But really, this little gal's fine. Thank you. I'll promise she won't bite."

Matt looked embarrassed, scratching the back of his head again. "Heh...well, you're welcome. At least you're smiling. That thing still creeps me out though..." I guessed he never knew about Ikomona Warriors, but hey, he tried and my little Yiling was awesome!

"Hey, are you guys done with dinner yet?" I asked. I felt a little hungry, so I had to ask.

His face sparked up. "Oh! We're almost done! Come with me to the dining room. Not to brag or anything, but we're pretty decent chefs," he answered. I gestured him to lead the way, so I followed him to the dining room, still carrying Alicia. I wondered what they were cooking for me.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think so far? Sorry about the late update. Alice finally gets to meet the boys! Yay! And her three love interests too! x3**

 **Review, follow, and favorite please. It's what I like to see that people are actually liking my story. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Also,** **Yilings are a thing I made up, EeveeDream. If they actually exist, it's purely coincidental. xD**

* * *

When we arrived, we were both greeted with the smell of so many delicious food...

"Wow...decent chefs, you say?" I asked in disbelief as I looked around the dining room. My mouth began to water inside.

"Yeah!" Matthew then headed to the kitchen. I saw Sam looking at me. "Oh, the girl's awake," he said. He then looked at Alicia with a creeped-out face. "And what is THAT?"

"Something Matthew made for me." I scowled. "And I have a name, you know."

He shot a jackass face to me. "Should we really care?"

James appeared from the kitchen and said, "Sam, I will roast that tongue for dinner if it doesn't stop flapping in that mouth of yours."

I smirked at him. "Yeah, _Samantha_." He looked both shocked and pissed at me.

"HEY! My name's not Samantha!" he retorted.

I grinned. "Should I really care?" I asked sarcastically. I heard James chuckling near me while Sam looked like he wanted to fight me.

"Haha! You just got schooled by a girl!" Matthew shouted from the kitchen.

Sam scoffed and said, "Whatever." He then left to walk to the table.

James stopped chuckling and cleared his throat. "I apologize for his attitude."

I shrugged. "It's fine."

He smiled. "Good. I hope you'll enjoy the meal we prepared for you."

"I can tell..." I muttered, trying my best not to drool from the smell of the food. "But, I mean, you guys didn't have to."

James still kept his smile. "We insist. Besides, we can't 'undo' our cooking, even if you command us to." He was right. Why not enjoy it at least?

Finally, Matthew and Erik came out of the kitchen. Matthew held the last plate of food. "All done!" announced the black-haired guy. "Dinner's all served!" He put it on the table. The food were delicious-looking Asian foods, delicious desserts, delicious crab meat and lobster, and many other delicious foods and drinks I could list here.

"Holy shit..." I muttered quietly in awe, my mouth watering even more. I was living the DREAM! "That's a lot of food...and they look so delicious!"

Erik looked and smiled at me, making me blush. "We hope you enjoy it, my sweet," he said.

"Sweet? Me?" I asked. I still had no idea if I should be happy about it or not. Oh, that flirty bastard...

"That's enough, Erik," James said disapprovingly.

"Aw, you're no fun, James."

James smirked. "I don't need to be fun, Erik." He looked down at me. "Miss, please follow me." I put down the Yiling, grabbed his arm for some reason, and he began to walk me to the table. James seemed to be quite the gentlemen, someone Naomi would be interested in. "If you don't mind me asking since I am curious, why do you live alone?"

"Oh. I just moved here today," I answered.

"Ah. That explains the luggage then. We put them in the room you were sleeping in-the master bedroom, I believe."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Well, thanks. Never really explored the entirety of this place as a kid."

"You lived here before?"

"No, I visited my grandpa here." I looked down and frowned since I mentioned him. "He died yesterday and he gave the estate to me on his last will."

He frowned as well. "Oh. Then accept my condolences."

I looked up and smiled at him again. "Thank you. My parents sent me here and I'm a little excited about it, but also a little nervous."

"Why, may I ask?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm kind of afraid of living here alone..." God, was I really opening up my feelings to Naomi's dream husband? But he was a nice guy, so I guessed it was fine. "I wish my grandfather was still here, alive and healthy. I wish I was strong enough to get rid of the feeling though."

"You don't have to be strong." I looked at him with a puzzled face. "It's okay feeling that way. You don't need to be strong at all."

I kept smiling at him. I always thought the gentlemen-type of men were boring, but hey, James was someone I thought was pretty decent. "Thank you, James."

He kept smiling to me as well. "You're welcome." His smile suddenly disappeared when he stared at...my cheek. "Are you alright? There seems to be a bruise on your cheek." Shivers went up my spine. How did he notice that?! It's barely visible...barely...meaning that it CAN be seen.

"I'm fine! Honest! I just...uh, bumped into a wall today," I lied. He bent over and checked out my cheek, making me blush a little. I didn't have a crush on him, but I felt a little embarrassed when he did that. I realized he was very tall, bending to my height to look at my cheek.

He straightened up and said, "Hmm. Well, if you have any troubles, I'm all ears."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure. Here's your seat." He then showed me an empty chair and walked away.

"Let me get your chair for you, lovely lady~," Erik said from behind as he pulled the seat back and swept an open arm over it. I blushed a little and sat on it.

"Uh, th-thanks?" I stuttered, my heart beating a little faster. Since Erik was also a gentlemen but also very flirty and handsome, I guessed he was the charmer of the group/Naomi's other future husband. But there was something in his eyes that told me something else about him...

"By the way, I apologize for my behavior earlier, stealing your second kiss like that..." he added. Oh right, when I needed proof that they were incubi...

"No worries. I wanted proof anyway. At least you didn't get up and get a kiss for no reason," I replied before I chuckled a little. He was chuckling too.

"I'm not as forward, unlike Sam." He then bent over and whispered in my ear, "I won't lie though. I enjoyed kissing you and feeling you melt in my arms~..." I felt my whole face burning. I wanted to slap him, but I...well...I kind of liked him, so I didn't really do that.

"You're quite the charmer," I whispered back. "You know that?"

"Why yes I do. I am known for that." Why wasn't I surprised?

"As much as I appreciate the constant compliments though, you don't need to talk to me like that."

He batted his eyelids innocently. "Like what?" I giggled a little at his action. It reminded of when Suzu, Naomi, or even I try to be innocent.

"Like wanting to make out with me the whole time," I replied, grinning.

"I can assure you, lovely; I'm just a lover of beautiful women."

I blushed very hard once again. "Me? Beautiful? Lovely? I can't be..." I did have a little acne on my face after all. I ran my fingers through the acne I had, losing my grin. I've been treating them for a while, but they never seemed to go away...and lovely? I'm anything but "lovely"...

Erik placed a hand on my shoulder, making my face burning. "Oh believe me, you are beautiful and lovely~." I giggled nervously, my grin returning.

"It's nice of you to say that, though I think you being a lover of women means something more than that." Suddenly, for a moment, he looked away, his smile disappearing. I stopped grinning. Was it something I said? Then he turned back to me with his usual flirty smile of his.

"Did you want there to be more~?" he asked flirtatiously. I kept blushing so hard. Man, he was smooth. With me not knowing how to react to that, he chuckled in my ear. "Hehe, sorry. You just look so cute when you're blushing." I pouted at him. He then took my hand and kissed it. "Aww, don't be mad at me, dear. I hope you'll enjoy the food anyway." I jerked my hand away from him, crossing my arms and looking at the dishes.

"Oh my God, Erik," I muttered, grinning. "Stoooooop~." I giggled nervously again while Erik grinned. I had to admit, I realized I enjoyed Erik flirting with me, despite how wrong it felt to me. Plus, I didn't feel like I was enthralled like earlier that day. I didn't know why. He chuckled before sweeping his arm, showing the buffet of food.

"I made almost all of these dishes myself," he boasted. Matthew looked shocked and mad that he said that.

"And I'm the queen of the Nile!" he shouted randomly, making me chuckle and lose my blush.

Erik scowled at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Me, you, and James cooked them all together, dummy!"

James cleared his throat, replying, "It's 'You, James, and I', Matthew."

Erik chuckled before sitting on a chair next to me. "Little boys like him will always make mistakes."

Matthew scowled at him. "I'm not a little boy! I'm barely a year younger than you!" Wait, just how old were these guys?

"Well, you certainly don't act like it." I grinned. He looked young and he did act childish. He was like a little brother I never had. He was probably also the comic relief, since he made me chuckle. What he did say was stupid, but it was funny the way he said it.

"Huh? Is something funny?" he asked me with a confused look.

I eased down on my laughing. "Sorry. 'And I'm the queen of the Nile' cracked me up."

Matthew grinned. "Well, I'm glad I made you laugh."

I looked at the three boys. "Well, thanks for the meal, all of you," I said to them.

"You're welcome, miss!" the curly-haired incubus replied with his two other brothers smiling.

"What a wonderful young lady," Erik stated. "Beautiful inside and out." I just smiled in response.

"Erik, knock it off," Matthew said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, you're getting REALLY annoying with that suck-up act," Sam added. Despite us not being in good terms as of the day, I kind of liked Sam. He was probably the bad boy of the group, being snarky and rude and acting like he's all that. It also looked like he was strong. He kind of reminded me of Suzu too. I wondered if we would get along. I wondered if THEY would get along.

"I'm just trying to be a gentlemen," Erik responded. "The young girl has gone through so much, she deserves a good treatment. Besides, she doesn't mind it." My blush came back once again.

"Erik..." I muttered in a bit of disapproval and a bit of embarrassment.

With a smirk, James said, "There's a difference between being a gentlemen and being an obnoxious flirt." The red-haired man looked defeated. I grinned again. Even though I strangely enjoyed his flirty-ness, it didn't meant that he wasn't obnoxious doing it.

"Haha, schooled even by James!" Matthew stated. "You're gonna need some cold water for that burn!" Sam and Damien chuckled in response while Erik still looked defeated.

James looked at me. "By the way, I don't believe we caught your name. You do know our names, so what's yours?"

Oh, right. I didn't really tell them, haven't I? I was going to say Allison, but since I preferred to be called Alice, I answered, "My name's Alice."

"Alice? That's a lovely name," James stated.

"I agree," said Erik.

"It's a nice name for you!" Matthew added.

"It's fine, I guess," Sam stated.

"I like it," said Damien.

I smiled at all of them. For demons, they all seemed friendly to me, a normal human. I wondered why? Was that how demons worked? Especially incubi? I didn't think they were manipulating my mind, I would feel my energy being taken away, right? I was still wondering about something though...

"Hey, you guys," I spoke up. The brothers all looked at me, making me feel a little nervous. It made me feel like I was their boss or something. "Thank you all for the food, truly. But I have to ask, why were you guys wounded in the first place?" They did come here for shelter and James did mention a battle, but I wanted more details.

James spoke up, "Well, we were traveling around for quite some time now. We recently came into two, but were jumped by this band of...misfits. But, in order to heal, we came here for shelter. Again, we apologize for the mess we made."

"It's okay," I reassured. I noticed all of the incubis' wounds were gone. Why, exactly...? "Are you guys feeling better now?"

"Yup!" Matthew answered. "All thanks to you!"

I shot a confused look at him. "I don't understand..."

Erik then explained, "You see, beautiful, we feed on sexual energy, but we don't just get it from kissing lovely ladies such as yourself. We can simply touch someone's hand to obtain sexual energy. Everyone carries sexual energy, you know." Wow. So it wasn't just from kisses and sex? Just touching. No wonder I was knocked out for a while. I hoped they only touched my hand...

"I can assure you, we did," Damien said quietly. I shot back a little, but remembering his mind-reading power, so I just nodded at him and kept quiet. I was actually pretty interested in the incubi and what they could do, but I had a bad feeling about them. A REALLY bad feeling...

"So, what do you guys plan to do now?" I asked. The boys looked lost.

Matthew looked at James for an answer. "Yeah, what ARE we gonna do now, James?" he asked him.

He sighed. "That's a very good question," he answered. "We just got here and we'll surely be hunted again if we leave."

I raised a brow. "Hunted?" I questioned. Probably by the "misfits". What were they? Christians? I've always been atheist and my family, real and adoptive, were atheists as well, so I thought, maybe them? They were against demons.

"We can take them, easily," Sam said confidently.

"Not without more training, Sam," Erik said. "The result of that was clearly evident in our last encounter with them..." I suddenly felt sorry for all of them. Being hunted by the "misfits". And they broke into the mansion, so that'll cause some chaos in town. Worst case scenario, they become lab experiments since they weren't human. This reminded me of a time in elementary school, however...

* * *

 _It was right after school ended. I said goodbye to my friends and walked the route to my parents' home. Then I thought of something. It was the weekend and my parents would drive me to Grandpa's at the weekend. Why not go there instead? He did own a huge mansion. However, I never saw him because he was at work, so I always explored the mansion. Besides, I disliked Dad at the time because he was so strict with me at such a young age. I tried to remember the route my parents would go, then turned to the street where I remember my dad turning on._

 _I reached to downtown and always went forward, then right. However, as I took many directions, I became lost. I wounded up at the same places, making myself worry. There were many strangers around me, looking at me. I immediately thought of stranger danger, so I hid behind a trash can to avoid the strangers. I began to worry a lot. What if some stranger found me? What if they kidnap me? What if they give me bad things? What if they do bad things to me? My eyes started to well up. I missed my parents. I wished they would look for me and find me. I wished no stranger could notice me. I wished I never done this in the first place._

 _Then a voice made all my worries disappear:_

 _"Allison? Is that you?" asked an elderly voice. I looked up at the man. He looked friendly and dressed in a formal fashion. I wondered why he knew my name? Because he was related to me. He gave me a smile and held out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you." I grabbed his hand and followed him._

 _He made all my worries go away. He didn't kidnap me-not in a scary sense anyway, he didn't do bad things to me, he didn't give me bad things. He was a nice man. And that man...was my grandfather._

* * *

I could help them. I could help the boys by letting them stay here. I won't be lonely. They won't have to worry about the bad shit that's going to happen to them. I doubt they'll do bad things to me. But then...they were DEMONS. Hiding their true identities will be a pain in the ass and letting them live with me will raise some questions. What will my friends think of them? Naomi would definitely crush on either James or Erik and Suzu might not stop joking about me being in a "reverse harem". Oh God, what will my PARENTS think of them? My mom would probably faint while my dad calls the police. Jesus, what to choose...

Then I remembered what Grandpa said:

 _"Don't worry too much about it. You have plenty of time to decide about that. Make the choice that makes_ you _happy because of it."_

The choice that will make ME happy...I won't be lonely. They won't be hunted. They might actually help around the place. After all, I want to be happy.

Taking a deep breath, I spoke up, saying, "You know, you guys could..." I trailed off as the boys looked at me again.

"What was that, lovely Alice?" Erik asked in his flirty voice, making me blush a little once again.

"Uh, well..."

"Spit it out already," Sam said impatiently, my blush fading away.

I cleared my throat and announced, "You all can stay here with me if you want." The room was still. I was waiting for something, anything out of them. After a moment of silence, I continued, "You guys sounded like you all needed a place to stay, so I'm providing that for you right now since I just moved here." Still no answer. I impatiently spoke up, "Well?"

Finally, James answered, "Do you need us to follow any rules?"

I mentally smirked. Since I do live here now and my parents weren't here to be parents, I could finally make my own rules. However, since I was talking to the incubi here... "Well," I started. "Two. Rule Number One: Don't use your powers or do something deliberately that might harm me or any guest that comes over. Don't use your seductive incubi powers on the guests either." I paused to look at Erik, the charmer.

"What?" he asked innocently, batting his eyelids again. I looked at him with a face that said "You know what I'm talking about." Snickering was heard in the background.

I looked at the boys again, who all stopped snickering. "You can save your powers for your enemies, alright?" They all nodded.

"That sounds reasonable," Damien commented.

"Rule Number Two: If I need help with something, help me. This place is big after all." They all nodded again.

"That's a generous offer, Alice," James said. "Are you sure that will be okay? We don't wish to burden you more than we already have."

I nodded. "Yeah. I really do need some help around here since I just started living here and all."

Everyone but Sam smiled. "A wonderful idea!" Erik said happily. "We'll live here and train while helping you with the house. Servants for the lovely princess!"

I grinned. _Princess, huh? Not a bad idea,_ I thought.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Sam yelled angrily. Wow, what a Debbie Downer.

"Shhh! Be quiet, Sam!" Matthew whispered to him. "I haven't slept in a bed for days." Jeez, they must've been poor too. It wasn't a bad idea. Sam might not like it, but he'll just have to deal with it. I would like a lot of help around the house and I wouldn't be alone anyway.

"Grrr-fine!" Sam shouted. "We'll stay here and do that! Only until we can beat those group of punks!"

"That seems like a reasonable time limit for our stay," James said in approval.

"Yes!" Matthew pumped his fist into the air. "This is awesome!"

"Also, beautiful..." Erik placed a hand on my shoulder again. I looked at him, my blush coming back AGAIN. "If you need a bed fellow..." My blush grew more and my heart went a little more faster. He wouldn't dare...

"Uh..." I managed to say, looking away from him and losing the blush. I chuckled. "No thanks."

"Erik, knock it off," James demanded. We were all very happy. This was what I always wanted to do: make people happy. I made them happy and I was doing myself a favor.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's celebrate and dig in!" Matthew suggested as he picked up a fork.

"Finally, I'm starving," Sam stated as they both dug in and ate the food like they ate dust before they came here. I wouldn't be surprised if they were. But the way they ate made me snicker, then laugh. I saw James's eye twitch, probably irritated that they were eating that way.

"Really, you two?!" he shouted. "You're both acting like pigs!" He then looked at me laughing my ass off at them. He sighed. "And no offence to you Alice, but you aren't helping either."

"Oh, let them have a little freedom, James," Erik defended. "It's not like we've been eating recently either. I'm sure they've been starving and Alice likes being entertained." He was right on that.

James sighed. "Still, that's no excuse to stuff their faces like backyard swine."

Suddenly, the two stopped eating, hearing my laughter. I stopped laughing as they stopped eating. Their faces were stuffed. "Hmmph? Isph somethif funny?" Matthew asked.

"Wut'er youf laffin' at?" Sam asked, irritated.

"Sorry, you two are freaking hilarious!" I answered with a grin. They were both blushing as they swallowed their food. Sam looked shocked while Matt wasn't.

"Sh-shut up!" Sam exclaimed, his blush growing. "We're not hilarious! We're starving!"

"W-well, we're glad we made you laugh," Matthew answered with a smile.

"Shut up, Matthew!"

"What?! I'm just saying!"

I only chuckled. Seriously, what could make my day any better? I grabbed a large hamburger in front of me and took a huge bite from it. It was so delicious! James looked at me in disgust. "Oh no, not you too!"

"What?" I asked with my mouth full, some bits of the hamburger flying of my mouth and onto him. "This is how I always eat my food." James moved away from me in disgust.

"PLEASE swallow your food, Alice," he demanded. I chewed my bite and swallowed it. I got a glass of water and chugged it to get the food down there. Erik chuckled in response.

"Even the lovely lady here can be a cute little piggy," he said. I blushed at his comment. I looked at Damien, who was silent the entire time. He wasn't even in the dining room table. He was leaning near a far wall, saying something to...some empty space beside him. What the hell was he doing...?

"It's nothing," he said. Right, he reads minds. I nervously smiled and blushed a little while he returned a smile back. He then went back to speaking stuff.

...

Later, we finished all the food. I enjoyed the buffet of food, of course. It was weird eating with just the guys, but they were enjoyable to be around with, so it didn't bother me that much. However, my phone blasted the pop-rock ringtone I had. It had to be one of my parents calling me.

"Uh, excuse me for a second, guys," I said as I swiped "Answer" and answered, "Hello? This is Alice."

"Hi, honey! How are you?" asked my mom. I knew one of my parents were going to call. "I'm sorry I didn't get to see you off."

"Hi mom," I greeted. "I'm actually doing good. I just ate dinner."

"Oh good! So there was food there. I hope you didn't burn down the kitchen."

I chuckled. I can never cook, only if the food's microwavable... "Mooooom..."

"Alright, alright. I wanted to check up on you. Also, your father wanted me to tell you that you have to set up a house party for tomorrow night." My eyes widened.

"Wait, what? A house party? Tomorrow night?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, your father insists. You know how he is with events, Alice..." I groaned.

"Why couldn't it just be Friday...?" I complained. Dad never relaxed for a long period of time, so I wasn't surprised, but I was annoyed.

"I tried to tell him, but he won over me as always." I sighed. Sometimes, I wondered if my adoptive mom and dad actually loved each other at all. That's how big of a dick my dad was.

"Well, I'll start preparing for it then," I replied.

"Oh good. Suzu and Naomi could help too. I'm sorry that we can't help you since I have work and your father..."

"Right. He won't help."

"I'm sure it will be amazing, honey. I have faith in you."

I smiled. "Thanks, mom."

"It's no problem, sweetie. I need to go now. Goodbye, Alice. I love you."

"Bye mom. Love you too." We both hung up and I put my phone back in my pocket. I slammed my face on the table. "What am I gonna do now...?"

"Hmm? Is something wrong, princess?" Erik asked.

"She has to organize a house party for her parents," Damien answered. I looked up at him and nervously smiled at him and everyone else.

"Yeah, that's right. I have to do it soon or my parents will be disappointed in me. That means I have to stay up and prepare everything..." I put my head on the table again. "Uuuuuuugh..."

"Hey, why don't we help you?" Matthew suggested. I looked up at him. He smiled. "That's what we're here for, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah..." I forgot about the offer. Why the hell not?

"I don't see why not," James added.

"I could name a few reasons why we shouldn't," Sam said.

James eyed Sam. "Sam..."

"Back off!"

"And I thought I was lazy..." I muttered quietly to myself. Seriously, I liked Sam, but then I thought he was annoying too, being a Debbie Downer.

The incubi with the glasses looked at me. "There's no need to worry, Alice. We'll take care of everything. Just leave it to us."

I smiled at him. "Thanks." I was thankful that I let them stay. I wondered what it would be like to have them around instead of being lonely. I yawned though.

"Feeling a little tired, princess?" the red-haired charmer asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long day," I replied as I stood up from the table. "Thank you all for the meal. Don't mind me sleeping in since it's the weekend and all." That made me think of something. "Wait, where're you guys gonna sleep?"

"Ah, we found some guest rooms at the end of the house," James answered. "I'm sure those will do just fine." Oh right, the guest rooms. I've slept there many of times during my visits here.

"Oh, alright. I'll being sleeping the night away."

"Have a good night~," Erik said.

I nodded. "You too." I then exited the room, yawning and stretching my arms out. I guessed I'll be knocked out for a while.

"Erik...don't," I heard James say in the dining room.

"What? I wasn't going to do anything," Erik retorted.

"...Yes he was," Damien admitted before the charmer shushed him. I laughed a little and blushed at the fact that Erik wanted to follow me. Did he really want to be in my pants or was he just being the flirty man he was?

I arrived at my room, changed into the pajamas I packed in my luggage, and fell right into bed and slept. I didn't even think of studying or hooking up my GameStation or organizing my new room. I was way too tired to focus on anything anyway.

* * *

 **Alright! Day 1's finished! What do you think?**

 **Review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you all in the next chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! *EeveeDream, I wish I could, but I have an inability to make stuffed animals. T^T***

* * *

In my dream, it was all dark, so I couldn't see anything. I also felt...trapped and tied up, like I was kidnapped. Why?

"HehehehehahahahaHA!" laughed a high, raspy voice. "You pretty boys think you're all that, huh? Well, say that to the end of my pistol!"

"What the-?!" I exclaimed in my dream. "Who are you?! What the hell's going on?!" I didn't recognize the voice. It was all new to me. I couldn't see who it is, but I heard voices coming from all directions.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" And his laughter sounded something that would come out of a cartoon, which confused me of course. "One move and she gets it!" I then felt something cold against the center of my forehead. I felt chills down my spine and the rest of my body. Don't tell me he had his pistol at my face...

"Let her go!" shouted...

"Matthew?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Come on, chicken shit!" Sam yelled in an angry tone. "Let Alice go or fight us like a real man!"

"Like YOU scare me, Sam! Come on! Take a step, I dare ya..." I began to shiver, worrying if he was going to shoot me.

"Stay away from her, Malix!" James shouted angrily.

"And what're you gonna do, nerd boy?!" the raspy voice responded.

Before I could speak, I felt a pair of arms grab me and held me in a protective way. I didn't feel the end of the pistol anymore. "I've got you, don't worry," Erik said to me.

"HUH?! ERIK?!" I shouted in confusion. What the hell was going on and why can't I at least see it?!

Suddenly, everything was silent. I still couldn't see, but the arms began to rock me gently. Confused by my dream, I opened up my eyes slowly to see the person holding me...Damien?! I blushed when I saw his face and felt embarrassed. He was carrying me again, but he had a worried look on his face. Since he read minds, he must've known I had a confusing but bad dream. But why did I dream of Erik holding me?

"You can't control your dreams," the orange-haired male answered.

I looked up at him. "I guess you're right..." I replied. I was still blushing though. "Hey, uh, you can put me down now." He nodded as he got me to my feet. I felt sort of rested, so even though I lost my balance a little, I quickly regained it. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

I turned to Damien and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay, Damien," I answered before yawning a little. "What time is it right now?"

"It's nine A.M.," he replied. "James and I were making breakfast when I...uh, well..." He trailed off. He can read my mind from that far? "Yes."

"Can't you control it though?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He shook his head. "No. Not yet, at least. I hope to learn in the future though." I nodded. I still felt embarrassed and the feeling grew when I saw James at the doorway with a concerned look on his face.

"Is everything alright, Alice?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied automatically.

"That's good. I'm assuming you had a nightmare?"

I nodded and sighed. "Yeah..." I repeated. "Sorry."

He smiled a little. "There's no need to apologize, Alice. We'd rather make sure you're okay before anything else." I smiled back at him and at Damien. It was nice of them to make sure I wasn't in trouble or anything, even though they were demons. He walked to me and patted my head. "Now, how about you go downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast? Some nice food should get your mind off of what you dreamt of." I nodded and smiled again.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed my phone from a drawer and we all exited my room to the kitchen. The two only knew me for less than a day, but it's good to see that they were concerned for me. Especially Damien...still, I hated being a damsel in distress. It was the last thing I wanted to be in any situation, really.

When we arrived at the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs was floating around, making my mouth water and my stomach growling. That made me think of something. "Hey you two," I said to James and Damien. They both looked at me. "Can you put some melted cheese on my eggs? I like eggs with melted cheese on them."

"What kind?" James asked.

"American."

They both nodded. "I think we can melt some from the fridge for you," Damien said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Thanks! The food smells really yummy, by the way."

"Thank you." Damien smiled again, making me blush a little. "We should be done with breakfast soon. If you want to sit down at the table, you can."

"Alright." As the two headed towards the kitchen, I walked to the table and sat on a chair. The nightmare I had still plagued me though. It was confusing, but also...a little scary. I had a gun to my head for God's sake. Just thinking about it sent chills down my spine again. Suddenly, a hand was put on my head, breaking my thoughts and making me look up to its owner, Sam. I blushed a little again. Like I said, he was handsome.

"Morning," he greeted. "You alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I replied. "You?"

"Fine." He then rustled my hair, grinning a little, before getting his hand out of my head and sitting next to me. I wondered why he was fine with me even though we weren't on good terms the last day. He then suddenly yelled at the kitchen, "HEY! IS THE FOOD DONE YET?! I'M STARVING!" I shot back from his sudden yelling.

"THERE'S NO NEED TO YELL, SAM!" James yelled back. Well, he was yelling too.

"YOU'RE YELLING TOO!" he shot back, making me grin and chuckle a little. It was if he read my mind.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!" James also shot back. We both chuckled and grinned.

"Nice comeback," I said to him, playfully punching his shoulder.

"Thanks," he replied, blushing and not looking back at me. Why did he do that?

Erik then appeared and sat next to me as well. He was rubbing his temples and looked annoyed. "Can we NOT yell this early in the morning?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "It's not like we're in the castle." Wait a second, castle?

"Castle?" I questioned. "What do you mean by 'castle'?"

Sam smirked and crossed his arms. "We lived in a castle back home. Our dining room's ten times bigger than this one," he answered. I looked around the dining room, imagining it being HUGE. Since they said they were from a castle, I guessed they were royalty? I could imagine all the possible food in a huge-ass table...yum-yum!

"Then wouldn't it be logical to NOT yell?" Erik suggested.

The bad boy rolled his eyes at him. "Pssh, whatever." I felt awkward, sitting next to two guys I thought were handsome. I tried my best not to blush though.

Soon, Damien and James came out of the kitchen with their hands full of breakfast food. Damien placed my plate of scrambled eggs with melted cheese on top of it across from me. I licked my lips in delight. Along with my scrambled eggs were two pieces of bacon, two pieces of toast, and a waffle with syrup on it. My stomach growled loudly while my mouth watered more. My plate looked SOOOOO delicious!

"Mmmm~, my favorite," Erik said to his plate of eggs, toast, and waffles.

"Finally..." Sam said, looking at his plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage.

I looked at both Damien and James. "Thanks for the food! It looks awesome!"

James smiled. "It's our pleasure," he replied. I grabbed a fork to dig in, but then my phone played the pop-rock ringtone. I groaned as I picked it up, swiped "Answer", and greeted, "Hello? This is Alice."

"Hey! Good morning!" greeted...Naomi in a happy tone. I dropped my fork.

"Oh, uh, hey Naomi!" I greeted back.

"Guuuuuuuuuess who's at your door right now!" Suzu added. I then heard knocking from far away. I literally dropped my phone. Oh shit, why do they need to be here NOW?!

"I'll get it!" Matthew stated outside of the dining room. I felt panicked. I don't want Suzu OR Naomi to see the boys. Without a second though, I got out of my seat and ran for the door. I reached to the lobby and saw Matthew's hand on the door handle.

"MATTHEW, DON'T-" I yelled before he opened the door to reveal Naomi and Suzu's surprised faces. Suzu gripped hardly on her phone, which was turned off. "-open the fucking door..." I muttered quietly. Matthew looked embarrassed as well.

"Uh...uuum..." he muttered. My two best friends kept their eyes on him. _Shit, shit, fuck!_ I thought angrily. I slowly walked to them and hugged them both.

"Suzu! Naomi!" I shouted in a fake surprised voice. "Boy, I didn't expect you two to be here! Holy shit! Uh, why don't you two just wait outside for a moment, eh?" I was going to push them both out and close the door, but Suzu asked, "Who...is he?" She pointed at the youngest incubus.

I un-hugged them both and looked at Matthew. "Oh, he's...uh..." I replied before trailing off.

"What's going on here?" Naomi asked with a concerned look. The feeling of embarrassment came to me again. Oh my god, how could this get any worse?

How about the rest of the boys appearing in the lobby? 'Cause that's what they did. "Who's at the door, Matthe-oh," Erik said as he looked at Naomi and Suzu. I saw Naomi blush at the sight of him...and James. Oh good God, why did they think it was a good fucking idea to appear at the lobby?! I had to think of some excuse-any excuse-fast!

"They're-uh-visitors!" I replied with a fake smile on my face.

"Then why did one of them open the door?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense," Suzu added.

"Well...er..." I muttered. Damn it, it was no use to lie to them. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my shoulder with made me less tense. I look to see that James was smiling at me before stepping in front of me.

"We apologize for the confusion, ladies," he said to them. "We know this situation must be awkward for everyone. Let's take this to the dining room and we'll explain everything." I stared at him in shock. What was he going to tell my friends? Everything was surreal after all.

We went back into the dining room. Naomi and Suzu sat across from me with confused looks. Erik and Matthew gave them their plates, surprising them and me.

"Whoa! This looks amazing!" Suzu commented at Matthew's plate.

"Th-thank you!" Naomi said, blushing at Erik a little. I knew she was going to crush on him, but...her crushing on him made me jealous...UGH!

"Our pleasure, ladies," Erik said. "We hope you enjoy your meals."

"Make sure you dig in!" Matthew added. Suzu and Naomi then ate, looking like they were enjoying every bite. Smiling, I began to eat my breakfast too. Oh my god, the eggs were amazing. I loved it! The boys ate their breakfast quickly while I still ate it.

"Sof, Aliss, are youf gonnuh tell us waf's goinf on?" Suzu asked with her mouth full. James and Naomi twitched a little when she did that. He and the boys stood behind me, making me bush once again. Never have I blushed SO MUCH in my entire life.

"So..." I said before trailing off after James gave me a look that told me that he'll handle it. I continued eating the delicious breakfast.

"We are Ms. Anderson's house servants," he began. "We were hired by her late grandfather to help around the mansion. But since he had passed, we now help Ms. Anderson with living on her own." Right...they were sort of house servants. I could've thought of that instead of telling Naomi and Suzu that they were visitors. Pssh...

"That makes sense," Naomi replied after she finished her plate. "It's such a HUGE house!"

Erik placed his hands on my shoulders and I tried not to blush. "A huge house for a wonderful princess such as Alice here deserves the greatest of servants to care for it!" he added with a smile. Naomi blushed again, making me feel even more jealous...gah! Stop!

"But why are you all dressed so casually and stuff? Aren't servants supposed to be wearing uniforms or something?" asked Suzu before she ate a strip of bacon.

"Uh, well, Ms. Anderson allows us to get comfy while we work," Matthew answered. "So she lets us wear casual clothes."

"Yeah, something like that..." Sam said as if that was a lie. Why exactly?

Suzu grinned at me. "That's Alice, alright!" I grinned back at her.

"Again, we are sorry for making the situation awkward earlier," Damien apologized.

"We're very sure that Ms. Anderson is still getting used to us as her servants," James added. "It would be hard to explain after just a day."

"I guess so," Naomi said, still blushing, but at James this time.

"If I may ask, what brings you two ladies here?" Erik asked.

"Oh-um..." The girly girl cleared her throat and lost her blush. "We wanted to see how our friend was doing. Since it's the weekend and all, usually we just hang out and chill."

"Yeah! Like going to the arcade!" Suzu said.

"Or the Pink Lady Café."

"Or just chilling here and playing videogames and stuff," I added. It was true. We either go to those two places, the arcade, or stay and do stuff, like friends always do.

Matthew's eyes widened in happiness. "There's an arcade?!" he asked. He was interested in videogames?

The man with the glasses cleared his throat. "That makes a lot of sense, ladies. Well, we don't wish to disturb you any longer, so we'll be taking our leave and start preparing the house."

My best friends looked confused again. "Huh? Preparing for what?" Naomi asked.

"We gotta prep the house for some housewarming party thing," Sam answered.

"Our princess's parents requested a housewarming party to be held her soon," Erik answered as well.

"And by 'soon', they mean tonight," I added.

"Oh. Well, I guess we can help out or something. Right, Naomi?" Suzu suggested.

"Hmm?" She looked at her. "I thought you wanted to go to the arcade."

"This housewarming thing's more important."

"No need, ladies." James looked down at me. "Alice, if you want to, you can go with your friends while we handle things here."

Sam looked disappointed. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Sam, not now," Damien replied.

I remained silent for a moment. I wanted to hang out with my friends, but I want to help out with the house party as well. But then I thought, maybe they could help out too? They were willing to do so. All that the boys need to do is to not say they were incubi. "I'm going to stay here and help around the mansion," I answered. "But you guys can help out too."

Suzu and Naomi smiled at me. "Alright! We'll do the best we can!" Suzu said happily.

James, looking concerned, bent down to me and whispered, "Are you sure, Alice? I said we were just-"

"Just don't tell them that you and your brothers aren't incubi and everything will be fine," I whispered back. "Besides, we'll finish preparing the house faster."

He sighed. "If you say so." He then straightened up.

"So, what do we do?" asked Naomi.

"Well, I am going to make sure the garden is well-treated and beautiful for the party," James stated. "If one of you ladies are interested-"

"I'll help!" Naomi suddenly blurted. Her whole face was red. "I'll...I'll help you with the garden, mister..."

"James," he replied with a smile. "If you'll follow me, miss..."

She stood up from her chair and replied, "Naomi." They both then left the room. God, I hoped Naomi would like James more than Erik...okay, I needed to stop being jealous.

"I'm gonna go cook the food in the kitchen," Matthew stated, pointing at the kitchen.

"Oo! Let me help!" Suzu volunteered. "I'm not the best cook, but I'll help."

Matthew grinned. "I'll teach ya then...uh, what's your name?"

"Suzu. Yours?"

"Matthew. Let's go!" They both grinned at each other and ran to the kitchen. At least that was over with.

"I guess I'll do the front yard," Sam said as he left.

"I'll clean the lobby, Alice," Damien stated as he left as well. That only left me and Erik.

"Well, Princess Alice, I guess we both need to prepare the dining room," he said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I replied, nodding. "We'll make the table a buffet table and clean the rest of the room so it looks good." He nodded back at me.

Later, I finished my plate and we both put the plates and glasses in the kitchen sink. Matthew and Suzu were cooking some strawberry cupcakes. They were joking around with each other, which made me smile. At least they got along. Erik was smiling and chuckling as well. He then grabbed a mop and its bucket full of water while I grabbed a duster in one of the cabinets.

"It's good to see Matthew happy again," Erik said. "That friend of yours seems much like him."

"Yeah," I replied. "She's also like Sam too."

"Oh really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, since she's brash and all that. But she means well."

"Since you put it like that, Princess Alice, then I must tell you that despite Sam being a pain, he means well too."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"Believe or not, it's true." Erik then proceeded to dip the mop into the bucket. I guessed I had to take it into consideration. Even if he was a dick, I liked him and hope to at least get along with him a little. Erik rolled his sleeves up before looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway, are you sure you want to do this? It will be a lot of cleaning and tidying. Plus, we'll have to move the chairs to the corner."

I shook my head, rolling my pajama sleeves up. "Please, I can handle moving a few chairs," I answered. "Unless they're boulders. Then I can't."

Erik chuckled a little. "And you'll be cleaning in your pajamas?"

"I've done a lot of things in my PJs. Don't worry."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say, princess." We both moved the chairs to the corners of the dining room and began cleaning the whole place.

* * *

 **Sorry, but I have to end this chapter here. How was it? Is there anything wrong in it?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Erik and I were pretty much silent the whole time we cleaned up the place. That bothered me since I would've started a conversation, but I didn't know what to talk about with Erik, so I just focused dusting the furniture in the dining room. After I was done, I threw the now dirty fluffy part of the duster in the garbage. I felt the need to go to the bathroom, but as I was walking to the exit, I suddenly started slipping from the wet floor. "WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!" I started shouting, trying to regain my balance. My ankles started to hurt when I tried to.

"Alice!" Erik yelled as he dropped the mop and caught me in a dance-dip style. I was holding onto his shirt to make sure I didn't fall down. I stared into his eyes...his wonderful eyes, blushing. "Are you alright, princess?"

"Uh..." I muttered under my breath. I nodded, saying, "Yeah." He looked really concerned, which surprised me. I was expecting some seductive smirk or something of his charm. It's actually kind of cute to see that he is actually concerned.

The red-haired man sighed in relief. "That's a relief. You didn't twist your ankles, did you?" he asked.

"N-no," I replied. However, he then carried me bridal style to the table and made me sit down on it. He knelt down to examine my ankles. Yes they hurt, but it was no problem to me. "S-seriously, Erik. I'm completely fine." He ignored me though as he began to gently massage my ankles. I blushed way too hard. I did feel some pain...but I also felt pleasure. I'm not even joking. Erik massaging my ankles made me feel pleasure, making me bite my lip and force a sigh down my throat.

I never had a foot massage before, so this was pretty new to me. Erik had some skill though. He made the pain go away, but every touch and press he did made me enjoy every second of it. I kind of didn't want him to stop. Erik still looked concerned and hadn't shift his expression to flirtation or mischief, surprising me even more.

He stopped, making the pleasure go away. He smiled in relief and stood up, giggling a little. "You were right, Princess Alice. You were fine." I smiled nervously at him as I scooted off the table.

"Told ya," I replied. "Anyways, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Keep cleaning, alright?"

He nodded in reply as he picked up the mop and continued waxing the floor. I did hear giggles, but I don't know where. Why was there giggling? I shrugged it off and slowly walked out of the kitchen. My feet felt like they were new. It was nice of Erik to massage them for me. I wished he kept going though...

I reached to the lobby, where I saw Damien dusting off the stair railing with a cloth. I smiled at him and said, "Hey." The orange-haired man looked at me and smiled back.

"Oh, hello Alice," he greeted. "Going to the bathroom?"

"Yeah." Though looking at the stair railings gave me another idea. What if I slid down the railing for a bit? I could hold my pee for a little longer. Besides, I did it a lot as a kid and never got hurt. Damien, however, looked at me in surprise before looking at me with concern.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. "What if you DO get hurt?"

"Oh come on, Damien. It'll be fun," I replied. "You should do it too."

He looked away. "I don't know..." I then let reasons of why sliding down the railing would be fun and safe travel across my mind, hoping he could read them. He sighed before nodding and smiling at me.

"Alright!" I quickly got up the stairs and sat on the railing. Damien did the same on the other side. When we both smirked and nodded at each other, we both then slide down. I laughed, feeling some adrenaline in me. However, as we both slid off the edges...I landed on top of him. We both blushed and looked at each other in surprise. Neither of us said anything or even moved. We just...stared...

To not make the situation more awkward, I started to laugh. I began thinking about how fun it was. I haven't really done that stunt in a while anyway. To my surprise, Damien started laughing as well. We were both laughing on the floor and not holding back. I got off of him and we both stood up. We were both in joy over what happened. I'm glad the situation was beneath us.

"You were right, Alice!" Damien said to me. "That was fun!"

"I told ya!" I replied. We both stopped laughing and looked at each other with smiles. I couldn't stop blushing looking at Damien's face since he was handsome. He looked even more handsome smiling at me. He suddenly began to blush too, but quickly made it go away. That made me curious.

"I-I should go back to cleaning," he said as he picked up his dust cloth.

"Right..." I said. "And I should go to the bathroom." I quickly ran to the bathroom and closed the door, sighing. Seriously, first Erik, now Damien. What's next, Sam? I should go check on him after I used the bathroom. But, maybe after James and Naomi.

After using it, I headed to the backyard. It's been years since I've been to the backyard, so why not? However, I stopped half the distance away from the door when I saw James behind Naomi, guiding her hand and watering can to the...ground...to water it. That looked weird to me, but the sight...ugh, I'm going to sound girly saying this, but seeing the two like this was cute.

Naomi was blushing hard while James was smiling and whispering to her. She awkwardly smiled back at him. It was like a movie scene from a sappy romance movie, but instead of me going "Ugh, gross", it made me smile a little. I hate to say it, but it was too damn adorable! I hope to God that she likes James more than Erik-

 _UGH! STOP THINKING THAT, ALICE!_ I yelled mentally. I decided to leave the two lovebirds alone since I had to check up on Sam and go back to Erik so I can clean for the party.

I then went into the front yard to see Sam...not cleaning the fucking place and doing...something at a slow pace. What was it? Some form of martial arts I haven't seen in fighting games? Wait, I think I've actually seen this in the intro Fighters of the Streets IV. Anyway, I crossed my arms and yelled, "Hey, Sam!"

"What?" he replied, not breaking away from whatever the hell he was doing.

"Aren't you supposed to be cleaning the front yard? You couldn't have cleaned it in just five minutes."

"Please. I finished thirty seconds after I got here."

"Yeah, right." I said that before looking around to see the grass all cut, the windows and lamps polished, the weed all pulled off and in trash bags, and the stairs swept. Whoa. He actually did clean the front yard. And in a short amount of time too. "Holy shit, you work fast," I said to him. I wished I worked as fast with my chores. Sam didn't reply however as he still continued doing whatever the hell kind of martial arts thing he was doing.

For a guy that acts like a badass, I'm surprised he was doing that. I thought he was going to do some kickboxing or even karate, even though I know karate myself. I thought, _Why not try it? See if you can be just as badass as well._ I shrugged and walked next to him. I tried to mirror his movements, then got the hang of it. He was going slow after all, so it was easy for me to follow.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked me, his eyes still closed.

I scoffed. "What do you think I'm doing? Performing a dance number?"

Sam scoffed as well. "This isn't supposed to be dancing or fun, okay? It's actually supposed to be difficult."

That was what people said about Ninja Tale, an awesome hack-and-slash game, in Hell difficulty. It was difficult, but really fun too since I liked challenges. "So? I'm up for challenges." That made the green-claded incubus open an eye up to look at me.

"Really?"

"Oh? You wanna bet?"

He smirked and closed his eye before quickening his pace. I kept up with his pace. Doing this seemed a little relaxing. I hoped this couldn't go wrong. However, he quickened his pace again, making me try to keep up...then I slipped and fell on top of him...as if I hadn't with Damien already...

"Oof! Hey! Watch it!" he yelled at me.

"Pfft, sorry, Mr. Sassypants," I teasingly replied. Both of us couldn't stop blushing...and we couldn't move for a long time either. God, why was I so fucking clumsy today? Sam looked embarrassed and so did I. I couldn't stop staring at his handsome face for a while.

"Jeez, can't you just...get off?" Sam asked in disapproval. I broke out of my trance of looking at his handsome face and got off of him, standing up. He stood up as well. "Watch where you're going next time, doofus."

I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "Sure, asshole. I'll do that." He scoffed and looked at me. He looked like he was going to ask me if I was alright, but he then shook his head and went back to his martial arts thingy he was doing that I tried to do. God, what an asshole...a handsome asshole...I suddenly heard him sigh before I left. Was it out of frustration or something else? I shrugged it off as I went inside the mansion and walked back into the kitchen.

The floor actually looked shiny and all waxed and I guessed I've actually done a decent job dusting off the furniture in the room. The dining room looked nice and new, ready to impress. I looked at Erik, who was bringing a tray of delicious strawberry cupcakes from the kitchen to the table. Matthew AND Suzu made them?! I couldn't believe it...

He looked at me and smiled. "Welcome back, princess," he greeted. "I finished cleaning the floor and the table is ready to have the buffet."

I smiled back and walked to him. "Really? Great work!" I looked at the table. Erik put the cupcakes on the right side of the table. "Okay, so that side's where the desserts are gonna be and the other side's gonna have the entrees."

He nodded. "Understood, Princess Alice." We both waited for Matthew and Suzu to be done with the food so the room went silent again. I still had nothing to say to start a conversation, so I was just...silent. Then the red-haired man said, "You know, princess, I have to ask something."

I looked up at him. "What?"

"Just to know what to expect, what are your parents like?"

I sighed. "Well..." I decided to describe my adoptive mother first, since she was a decent parent to me. "My mother's a nice woman, to me and everyone she meets. She really wants the best for me, so she treats me well. Expect her to... try to socialize with you guys and get to know you guys better." That could be one thing she might do other than faint at the sight of them. I suddenly felt nervous.

"And what about your father?"

"Right..." That dick of a father. I fucking hated him so much. But, I had to act professional to Erik, since he doesn't seem the one to accept swear words coming out of my mouth. "He's strict and...well, he claims he wants the best for me, but..." I trailed off, thinking back to our argument. I sighed, making Erik shoot a worried look at me. I shook my head and said, "Expect him to...not care about you guys. He'll mostly care about what I'm going to do in the party." I hoped that'd be the case when he sees them...and you know, not dialing 9-1-1 on them.

He nodded. "Alright...you seem uncomfortable speaking about your father though, princess," he stated.

I shook my head at him. "It's nothing," I replied.

"Are you sure?" I looked up at him. He had that concerned look on his face again, no seduction or flirtation in it. It made me more curious about him.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Erik," I answered as I sat on the table. "Why're so concerned for me?"

He smiled at me. "Because I do hate seeing your pretty face worry, Princess Alice."

I blushed and giggled nervously, looking away from him. "Oh, alright then." I smiled back at him, who was still smiling at me. His smile didn't look that flirty to me, it was a genuine smile, making me blush more. His genuine smile actually made him look more handsome than his flirty one. I also found his caring nature pretty charming. I liked it more than his flirtation. Those two things were saying something about my attraction to him...gah! I shouldn't think about that right now. The set-up for the party was what really mattered now.

* * *

 **Stopping here. What do you think? How about the attempted chemistry between Alice and the three boys?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: LOOONG chapter ahead! Have a patient mind!***

* * *

Both Suzu and Naomi left to change into their attire for the house party after everything was done and set. I was so nervous that I checked everything twice so they were in order. Knowing my dad, he'd probably invited his co-workers and people from the company to show me off like some sort of show dog.

The hour of the house party came. I took a shower and cleaned and shaved myself. I then headed to my room, staring at the mirror as I began to dress up and had many thoughts crossed my mind. I wore a black headband with a red rose on it, a sleeveless light blue dress that went down to my ankles and had diamonds at the bust, and white flats. I had my hair washed and brushed, letting it flow down. I also wore a pendant...from my real parents, just for good luck. I had no make-up to cover my acne, but I doubt that my grandpa had make-up in the first place. That made me question something: Where's the grandma?

I shook my head. That wasn't important...despite me not asking that for years...argh! _Enough! The house party's gonna start, Alice! Focus on that!_ I thought to myself angrily. Letting the question slip my mind, I began to worry about my parents. What if they don't accept the boys? I began to worry more about my dad. I needed to excel his expectations, to make him see that I'm a person, a woman. I wanted to show him that I can live on my own...well, with 5 other guys, but yeah. I'm going to show him. I can't fuck up tonight.

Suddenly, a knock from my door made me shoot back, almost tripping on my dress. I asked, "Yeah? Who is it?"

"Hey, are you okay in there?" asked Naomi. "Your parents will be here soon, so you should hurry getting ready."

I was ready actually. I was just worrying about shit. "I am ready, but-"

"But what?" Suzu asked. "I'm sure you look fine, Alice. Come on out." I sighed. Remember: No fuck-ups. Show the dick what you're made of.

"Alright. Don't scream," I jokingly warned as I went and opened the door to see my friends' awe-struck faces. Suzu wore a bright green jacket with a plain white shirt underneath, black pants, and matching dress shoes. Naomi wore a sleeveless soft pink dress that barely reached her knees with a white bow tied on the hem of the dress with matching heels and headband. I smirked at them. "I know-I look terrible."

"What? Dude, you look hot," Suzu said.

"Yeah! You don't look bad at all!" Naomi added with a smile. "Where did you get that dress?"

I looked down at it. My mom bought it for me when my friends and I were going to prom last year, but since Suzu was sick, we didn't go, but I saved the dress since it looked nice. "I've actually had it for a while now. I never wore it, so I thought tonight would be the night I'd wear it." We all locked arms and walked out of my bedroom with smiles on our faces to the lobby.

When we arrived though, my jaw dropped when I saw the boys dressed in tuxes. I broke the arm lock and leaned onto the railing, looking down at them. They all looked very handsome tonight and were dressed to perfection. Naomi and Suzu looked down at them in awe as well. "Wow...they know how to dress well, don't they?" my girly friend asked.

"Yeah...they do..." I replied. I couldn't stop looking and blushing at how Erik, Damien, and even Sam looked. Holy shit. The boys all had the poise of the perfect gentlemen, even fucking Sam! I shook my head and got off the railing. As I lost my blush, I slowly walked down the stairs, worrying I might trip on my dress. The incubi watched me go down the steps, making me blush and shake my head to get rid of it.

When I reached to the last step, James came and offered his hand. I grabbed it and walked down to the floor. Then I let go of it. "As beautiful as a princess, Alice," he stated.

I smiled at him. "Thanks," I replied.

"So, are you ready for tonight?"

I took a deep breath and answered, "As ready as I'll ever be." I had a really bad feeling that I might fuck up. In some way, shape, or form, I might fuck up. I so hope the feeling's wrong. But I had to stay strong if I don't want to fuck up. I prepared the damn party after all. Now I hope Lady Luck's on my side tonight.

The boys smiled at me, making me feel a little more better about tonight. I got out my phone to check the time. It was almost time-then I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly put it under the back of my dress. I gulped, feeling my adoptive dad's aura from the doors.

Sam and Erik quickly went to the doors and opened them up to reveal my adoptive parents, dressed to the best. I took a deep breath, relaxed my mind, and greeted, "Hi Mom. Hi Dad."

"Hi sweetie," my mom greeted before looking at the boys, making me gulp again. "Oh my! I didn't know your bequeathment came with servants."

As I opened my mouth to explain, my dad said, "It was probably overlooked. Besides, who would deny good service?" My mouth was left open in surprise. Holy shit, that was unexpected. He didn't question them?! He didn't even ask for their IDs?! I looked at Sam and Erik staring intently at my parents, making me sigh in relief. They had to be using their powers on them. I allowed it since my parents would be acting like I would expect them to, which would be pretty bad.

"I guess the servants counted as belongings to the house," my dad continued, looking around the estate. My mom quickly ran to me and gave me a big hug, making me smile and hug her back. I smelt her perfume, making me a little homesick. Even I kind of liked living here, living without my parents was pretty tricky and made me miss the fact that you can't be a child and a teen for long. She broke out of the hug and looked at me.

"Aww, you used the prom dress I bought for you last year," she chimed, making me blush. "You look really gorgeous and lovely." I smiled at her. She then turned to my dad, making me lose my smile. "David, look at your daughter and tell her I'm right." I stood my ground and put my hands behind my back as he stopped looking around the lobby to look at me. I swear, if he-

"Your mother's right, Alice," he said with a smile. "You do look like you're all grown-up." ...I couldn't believe my fucking ears. First of all...did he really just call me "Alice" instead of "Allison"?! I mean, he's the only person I'm fine with calling me Allison, but this...this was new. He never called me Alice until now. Second of all...did he really COMPLIMENT ME?! ON HIS OWN FREE WILL?! I thought to myself jokingly, _Who is he? And what has he done to my adoptive father?_ My mom grinned largely while I just stood there speechless.

However, he returned to his usual cold face, which made the good feeling I had go away. _Oh wait, there he is._ "I assume you're ready then to impress the rest of the guests, yes?" he asked.

 _As expected._ Returning to my blank stare, I nodded. "Yes," I replied.

"Remember that the entire board of Anderson Toys is coming tonight. Even the Vice-Chairman's son will be attending. All of them will be measuring your potential."

"Potential?"

"To become CEO of the company."

Right. That goal I never wanted to achieve. And many people will be seeing how I'll do. I gulped and nodded back at them. I looked at the boys, but they continued with the "servants" act. I looked behind to see Naomi and Suzu give me a thumbs up for encouragement. I sighed. I had to do this. I had to not fuck up, whatever happens.

As if time passed by like a second, many people, men and women in business attire, packed the lobby. They showed up to see me and my mansion. I didn't expect so much people to come, but I expected many people anyway. I shook hands with them and tried my best to look as professional as possible. Like I said, I don't mind being professional, but I had to be as-if not, more impressive than the implied expectations my dad had.

I was getting asked by the people. I tried my best to maturely reply to them. Remember: Answer what they want to hear, not what I want to answer.

"So, how does it feel like to live alone at such a young age?" asked Woman #1.

"It feels pretty good actually," I answered. "It's nice to feel independent when it comes to being CEO." I would've liked living alone if the boys hadn't come along, but I'd actually feel more lonely than feel independent.

"I'm so sorry about your grandfather passing. It really hit all of us hard," said Man #1.

"Thank you for your condolences, sir," I answered, nodding at him. It was hard not to frown when mentioning my grandpa. But thanking the man for his condolences was an honest answer.

"Do you have college plans?" asked Woman #2.

"Yes I do," I answered. However, they were very different than what everyone else would think. I want to be a video game developer, not a freaking CEO of a toy company.

As Woman #2 walked away, I suddenly saw Naomi talking to Erik, blushing. A pang of jealousy hung on my shoulder. Why was she talking to HIM?! She should be talking to-no. No, that shouldn't be my problem. What should be my problem is-when Erik said something...she giggled. The pang grew larger. I needed to know what was going on!

However, as I took two steps to them, Woman #3 came in front of me and shook my hand. I had no choice but to act professional once again. God, I hoped this would go quick. "What do you think will happen to the company now that your grandfather has passed?" she asked.

That was a tricky question since it wasn't about me. I quickly answered, "It'll get back on track soon once I take the position." I then nodded at her and walked past her towards Erik and Naomi. Suddenly, Man #2 came in front of me and shook my hand. I sighed quickly before looking professional again. "What do you think of the philanthropic policy the company has?" he asked.

I sighed once again before answering, "I think it's a great policy since it reflects on my views and all." I nodded at him before walking right past him like a snake. I was so close to them, but Woman #4 thought it was a good idea to go right in front of me and shake my hand when I was so close. I huffed at her before asking coldly, "What?" Oh shit, I should've never done that.

Woman #4, taken aback, asked, "Um...well, should the company expand from just toys?" What kind of question was that?

I was going to answer "No.", but considering that what I said to her before she asked, I answered, "It's a possibility, m'am." I walked past her...only to see Erik by himself, helping a couple go to the bathroom, I guessed. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Did I just imagine Naomi being there? I sighed and put my hand on my forehead. I even fucked up when Woman #4 appeared. God, I hoped my dad didn't see that. I could only hope tonight, huh?

Eventually, the asking ended and I could be myself. Suzu was mingling in the crowds, Naomi was talking to James, and the rest of the incubi acted like servants, so I was alone. I wanted to talk to one of them though...

Suddenly, my mom pushed through the crowd to me, bringing someone I don't know. She smiled at me. "Honey! I'd like to introduce you to someone!" she said happily. "This kind gentleman is the Vice Chairman's son." A guy who looks older and was taller than me. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He smiled and put his hand out to me.

"Hi, I'm Andrew Lewis," he greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Anderson." He seemed like a nice guy, so I shook his hand.

"Please, just call me Allison, Andrew," I greeted back with a smile. I guessed I had another person who I don't mind calling me "Allison".

He smiled back. "Whatever you say, Allison. It's a nice name. It's an honor being invited here." I could only nod at him. "So, um...you organized this party very well, Allison."

"Oh? Well, thanks."

"You're welcome! Praise is very much deserved." He chuckled before raising his fist to his lips. "I'm sorry if I seem a little forward, hehe. I'm just so excited to meet Harold Anderson's granddaughter."

I looked confused. "Why exactly?" I asked.

"He used to talk about you all the time in the office on how you refined his toys. I've only attended meetings and heard all of the stories. You've helped a lot with the success of the company without actually having to work there! Haha!" What he told me made me smile. Grandpa actually talked about me in his company? I've been seeing him ever since I was 9, but I really helped him and the company? Then that would explain the personal questions being asked to me and everyone's fascination with me.

Andrew was actually a pretty nice guy. I hoped we would be friends. Suddenly, his face became tense. I looked beside me and saw my dad giving him a cold stare. The dick had to come and ruin this...

"So, you're Jared's son?" he asked. Andrew flinched, keeping his eyes on my dad. I could feel the tension between them. I wanted to break it, but I remained silent because I didn't want any more fuck-ups. "You're the one who wants to be the next CEO of the company?" Seriously? He wanted to be CEO? I looked at Andrew, who only replied with a, "Well..." I thought the Vice-Chairman wanted to take the position, not his son...

"David, leave the poor boy alone," my mom said, defending Andrew.

"I'm merely testing the boy's conversational skills," he defended. "Nothing wrong with that."

"O-of course not, sir," Andrew said nervously.

"And polite as well. Interesting."

The dirty blonde-haired man cleared his throat. "Uh...if you'll excuse me..." He then disappeared into the crowd. Without a second thought, I looked up at my dad in anger. "Wow, way to talk to someone, dad," I said coldly to him as I disappeared into the crowd to follow him. Oh god, another fuck-up. Goddamn it...but it's too late to turn back.

We wounded up outside at the backyard. I opened the glass door and shut it. I saw Andrew sitting at the gazebo, staring into the sky. I sighed and called, "Hey, Andrew?"

He shot his head at me, blushing in embarrassment. I felt bad for getting his attention now. "Oh-I-um..." he stuttered. "I didn't hear you or see you following, Allison. I'm sorry."

I walked towards him. "Hey, it's alright. I should be the one apologizing here."

He looked confused. "Why? You didn't do anything."

I leaned next to a pillar of the gazebo."I mean for the way my dad treated you. He shouldn't have been so..." I trailed off as I saw him shaking his head, making me shoot a confused look at him.

"Oh no-no!" he exclaimed. "It's fine! I mean, I should've expected it and be more prepared, haha!" He gave me a grin and scratched the back of his head. It was funny and actually pretty nice to see a goofy side of him instead of a professional side.

I sighed once again. "Still, I'm very sorry about that."

"It's not a problem, really. But thank you, Allison."

I smiled at him. "I actually prefer to be called Alice."

"Alice? That's a pretty nickname for Allison!"

I scoffed playfully. "Oh please. It's not that special."

He shook his head, continuing to smile. "I have to disagree with you. You have a nice nickname for a nice name. It's nicer than 'Andy' for 'Andrew'. I mean, who names their kid 'Andrew'?!"

"A shit-ton people do!" I suddenly realized what I said, seeing Andrew lose his smile, and immediately stated, "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head again, his smile returning. "Oh no! It's fine if you swear, Alice. It's not like I'm going to drop dead after hearing you say that." I couldn't help but giggle at him. "But I want an awesome name like 'Axel'! Or 'Ace'! Something cool like those!" My giggles then turned into laughs. Andrew laughed along with me.

"But 'Alice' isn't THAT cool, Andrew," I replied. "Names like 'Katniss' and 'Tris' are MUCH cooler."

Andrew laughed. "But they're already taken!"

"So is 'Andrew' and 'Alice'."

"Eeeeh, good point."

"Lewis," my dad's cold voice said, breaking the warmth in the air. My skin crawled as I looked back to see my dad stared coldly at Andrew with his arms crossed. I turned my whole body to him while Andrew stood up and straightened up to be professional.

"Y-yes, sir?" he asked in his nervous voice.

"Your limo is at the front. The driver requested that you return home. Now." The tone of his voice made it seem like a demand than a request.

"O-oh. Alright then. Thank you, sir." The dirty blonde-haired man bowed down a little as he exited the backyard. As I took a few steps to follow, my dad blocked me, much to my displeasure.

"Dad..." I said in a cold and annoyed tone.

"I don't want to hear it," he snapped. "Do not become friends with him. He wants to take the company away from us. There is no reason to be friends with him." I felt pissed, very pissed.

I muttered under my breath, "I had enough of your shit." and walked past him, bumping his shoulder with mine. I got out of the backyard and back inside before I could hear another word from him. Yet another fuck-up, but I didn't care. He was a dick to Andrew just like with me, so I didn't really care.

...

Soon, my parents, my friends, and the incubi were left in the lobby. My dad came to me...placed a hand on my shoulder...and smiled at me. I shot a confused look at him. Why did he do that? "You did good tonight," he said. "There was that little thing where you were going to one of the servants, but I'm proud of your answers."

Really? He saw me doing that, but he was fine with it because I gave the people decent answers? I felt relieved. It could've been worse...especially with my behavior toward him. "Thanks dad," I replied.

"Keep it up and you'll be a good CEO."

"Right..."

He got his hand off of me and continued, "Alright. Your mother and I have to leave. I'm sure Suzu and Naomi need to leave too. Just because it's Saturday doesn't mean you should stay up all night, young lady." I nodded as he left the mansion.

"Thanks for having us over, Alice!" Naomi said, making me turn to her, Suzu, and my mom and smile. "It was a great party!"

"We'll come over tomorrow or something, okay?" Suzu asked.

I nodded. "Right. See ya!" We all waved goodbye as they left.

"Good night, sweetie. Come visit us soon," Mom suggested.

"I will. I promise." We both hugged each other, then broke it as she left as well. Now it was just me and the incubi. I let out a loud sigh as I walked to the bottom of the staircase and sat on it. "God, that was tiring," I muttered.

"It's not like you had to do any work though-" Sam said. I looked up at him in disbelief.

"Oh really?"

"Come on, Sam! She was getting interrogated left and right!" Matthew said at my defense.

"She handled herself the best she could," Damien added.

"As expected, princess," Erik also added.

"Since you're exhausted and all, why not head to bed? We can clean up," James insisted.

I smiled and stood up. "Yeah, alright. Make sure Sam cleans the toilet of the bathroom since that's been used a lot of times."

Sam looked at me in disbelief while a few chuckles were heard. "WHAT?! I HAVE TO CLEAN THE TOILET JUST BECAUSE I SAID THAT?!"

"Hush, Sam," Erik said. "That was disrespectful of you to say that to her." Sam groaned in defeat. Perhaps I should've been easier on him. Erik said he does mean well.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho~!" sang a...familiar raspy voice. "It didn't take long to find you little shits after all!" His voice made my skin crawl. I felt panicked, looking around quickly before James put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Alice. No one will hurt you," he assured.

"Are you sure? Are you REALLY sure?" asked the raspy voice. All of our faces turned to the doors, which opened and revealed...something freaky. There was a guy with blood-red skin, cold yellow and black eyes piercing into mine, rough dark clothes, a blood-soaked bandana, and a pistol in his hand. I didn't see a guy-I saw a fucking monster. A hideous one at that. And I thought I've seen uglier bastards in video games. A woman that looked similar to him was right next to him and wearing thug-like clothes.

"Aww, what's the matter, boys?" the ugly mofo asked. "You wouldn't think I wouldn't find you, did you?"

Sam stormed to him and yelled, "I hoped you would, you piece of-" Suddenly, the ugly mofo pointed his pistol at his face and shot him. We all gasped in shock, but...nothing went through his head. THANK GOD.

"What the-what the fuck?!" the ugly mofo exclaimed.

"Wh-what...?" Sam muttered in utter shock. The red-skinned monster pulled the trigger, but all that was heard were empty shots. It got quieter the more he done it.

"Why the fuck won't you work?!" he screamed.

Damien stepped up to him and stated, "This place is protected." Wait, what? "Protected"?

"What did you say, shrimp?"

"This place has a seal, protecting it from Hell-borne magic." Wait...what? How? My grandpa couldn't a...

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" the ugly mofo screamed as he threw his pistol at Sam, who thankfully dodged it. When it landed on the ground, it disappeared in black flames.

"The previous owner had this place protected by magic, Malix," Matthew added. Malix. Now I know the man from my nightmare. And he was right here in real life. Fan-fucking-tastic. But...no way. No way would my GRANDFATHER...

"This place..." I began to ask. "...is protected by MAGIC?!"

"Yes," James answered, him and the boys walking up to Malix. "It would seem like your grandfather had a protective barrier surround the house. From the looks of it, it could only disable Hell-borne magic."

Malix looked super pissed off. "Then what's stopping me from DRAGGING YOUR ASSES outside and SHOOTING YOU THEN?!"

I felt pissed off too. I don't want to be powerless like I was in my dream. I want to help the boys. I walked between the ugly mofo and the boys and boldly stated, "I am."

Malix stared at me wide-eyed while the boys did the same. He walked towards me and stared at me with his cold eyes. "And just who the fuck are you?" he asked. Oh god, his breath stinks too. What did I tell you? He's hideous.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm 'Going-to-kick-your-ass-if-you-don't-leave-them-alone'," I replied.

Malix moved so close that our noses were barely touching. I tried my best not to scream. "You got a smart mouth on you, bitch. You best be careful who you speak to."

Feeling like I'm in Breakout 4, I smirked and replied, "You know your breath stinks, right? You let your side chick use that on her? I almost feel sorry." I then punched him at the face, much to the boys' shock.

"OW! ARGH!" he snarled at me before grabbing my hair roughly, making me grunt in pain, and headbutt my forehead. My vison began to blur and my ears began to ring as I felt so much pain coursing through my head.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sam yelled furiously as he punched the ugly mofo's jawline hard, making him let go of my hair. As I fumbled back in pain, Erik and Damien me, pulling me away from Malix and Sam.

"GRRRRGH! COME ON, SAM! YOU AND ME! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Malix shouted in anger.

"BRING IT ON, ASSWIPE!" Sam shouted back as they were both in a position to fight. However, the side chick Malix had placed a firm grip on his shoulder.

"That's enough, Malix," she said.

"WHAT?! Who do you think you're speaking to, woman?!" he replied angrily.

"The girl who's going to help you kill them. Just not now."

"NOT NOW?!" Wow, the woman looked evil, but had the balls to talk to Malix while he was very pissed off. Jesus.

"There's five of them, including the smartass human girl, and two of us. Even if we come back with the gang, they'll have the whole place surrounded by police."

"Then...WE'LL SHOOT THEM DOWN-"

"THINK! If we shoot them all down, we'll be hunted and it'll be a matter of time before makeshift paladins find and try to exorcise us!" Malix only replied with an inhuman growl. They both growled at each other. Damn, what were they exactly? Malix turned to the boys and glared daggers at them. He pointed at them with his sharp fingers.

"Just you wait, pretty boys. We'll get you and fuck you up real good," he warned before laughing his cartoony-sounding evil laughter. He then glared daggers at me and pointed me. "And don't think you're safe either, bitch. Step outside, I DARE ya!" He laughed again. I smirked at him and blew raspberries at him. He growled and was about to lung after me, but the woman held him back.

"LET'S GO, MALIX! WE'RE WASTING OUR TIME!" she yelled.

He growled and added, "You'll be REALLY fucked up, bitch. REEEEEEEALLY fucked up..." The two then left. The doors closed behind them, leaving me and the incubi alone. I tried to move my head, but I still felt some pain through it.

"Don't move, Alice," Damien said to me, making only obey him as he and Erik stood me up, my arms still around their shoulders.

Sam looked at me with a worried look. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"No," I answered. "My head feels like hell."

"We'll get you up to bed, Alice," Erik insisted. "You really need some rest."

"Wait..." The boys all looked at me. "Who the hell were those people anyway? Why were they here?"

"They were the people that attacked us," Damien answered. They weren't Christians or something? The orange-haired man shook his head. "Our blood trail from the forest must have brought him here."

Matthew growled. "We should've stopped him and finished it here," he stated.

"For once, Matthew, I agree with you," Sam said. He looked me. "You really must be either really brave or really stupid to stand up to Malix like that."

"Eh, I think it was both," I said. "He left you guys, but he wants to fucking kill me..." I actually wished I hadn't done what I did. Unlike in Breakout 4, I wasn't exactly the person to have so much guts and get away with it by being oh-so-badass and all. "Was that monster a demon?"

He shook his head. "That son of a bitch is not a demon," he answered. "He's a devil."

I looked confused. "What? There's a difference?" I asked the boys. How? I always thought they were the same people.

"Yes," Erik replied with a serious look. "Demons live in a different plane of existence called the Abyssal Plains. Devils, however, live in one of the seven circles humans know as Hell. Despite us not being human, we are very different creatures."

"We actually have brains, for one difference," Sam added. "Devils always like to kill or torture others for their own enjoyment. Demons, like us, know when to use our powers and when not to. We're not that fucking stupid."

"Devils follow orders from higher ups in their order and their powers only work through their connection to Hell," Matthew added on. "Demons all have free wills and don't rely on where they were born for their use of their powers."

I sighed. Demons and devils existed as well as magic...and I was in the middle of it. I don't know if I should feel blessed or scared. "Well, what the hell do we do now?" I asked.

"You're safe as well," Damien answered. "You've been protected too." I looked at him puzzled.

"Huh?"

"What Damien's saying is that the magic that protects this place also protects you," the curly-haired male replied.

"Your grandfather must have casted it when he last saw you or something of that nature," James went on. "We can sense its aura around your body." No fucking way. My grandfather knew magic? He couldn't have...

"Alice, please don't worry," James assured to me. "We'll find a way to train ourselves and become stronger so we can end this feud."

"Grrrgh, I wanna kick his ass RIGHT NOW," Sam grumbled angrily.

"Until then, we'll protect you as much as we can. If Malix comes back, we'll be here to protect you."

I smiled at them. I was glad I met such caring men like the incubi brothers. I stopped smiling. "But what about going outside?" I asked.

"Like we said, you have a protection spell on you," Matthew answered. "Malix wouldn't be able to use his magic on you, so he'd be just like any other human you can fight back against." That would explain why I punched him without scraping my knuckles or even burning them, since he's a devil and all.

"Yeah, like that punch you gave him earlier," Sam said. "You said you know karate, right?"

"Yeah..." I felt a little relieved that I could beat the shit out of Malix and not have to worry about him shooting me. But then I began to worry that since the boys were going to train and become stronger...then would Malix do so as well? And how did my grandfather learn MAGIC?! God, at least I had time to find out.

"Come on, we'll get you to your room," Damien insisted. I could only nod a little before he and Erik carried me to my room.

When we went in, they placed me on the bed under the blanket. "Thanks," I said to them, smiling. They both smiled back.

"Good night, Alice," Damien said softly. "I hope your head feels better."

"Good night, princess," Erik whispered softly. "Enjoy your sleep, my lovely." I giggled a little. Damien sighed as they both left the room and closed the door. I didn't care if I was in my dress. I had a hell of a day and a hell of a night. I deserved some good sleep after a day like that.

But, before I rested, I thought about our deal. The boys will leave once they defeat Malix, right? Then...they'll be gone. They'll be gone and I'll go back to my normal life. I sighed at the thought. I don't know if I actually wanted that.

Before I could think further, I went ahead to sleep. I needed some sleep. I needed to make my head feel better anyway.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? This took long to write, so I hope it was worth it!**

 **I thought Alice and Andrew might be friends, so I decided that she would interact with him for a little bit. They won't have romantic feelings for each other, she's already crushing on 3 incubi, for Pete's sake!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"I promise to support you forever, Alice,"_ said Naomi's voice.

 _"You're so important to us, Alice..."_ said Suzu's voice.

 _"I swear I'd give my life for you, Alice,"_ stated James's voice.

 _"Please, let me love you, Alice,"_ said Erik's voice.

 _"I'll be by your side, Alice, always,"_ said Sam's voice.

 _"I can't imagine living without you, Alice!"_ stated Matthew's voice.

 _"I want to be with you, Alice,"_ stated Damien's voice.

 _"I like you, Alice,"_ Andrew's voice stated.

 _"I love you, Alice,"_ said Erik's, Sam's, and Damien's voices in unison.

I slowly woke up, confused on why I heard those voices in the darkness of my dream. Seriously, I literally saw darkness before I heard them. Why was that? Why did everyone say my name like I'm Alice in Wonderland? And...why did Erik, Sam, and Damien say, "I love you"? I mean, I was attracted to them, but...why? They couldn't actually feel that way for me, right? At least my head felt fine.

I looked at the alarm clock in my room. It said that it was 7 in the morning. I've never woken up so early before. I yawned and stretched out my arms. I looked around my room. I realized that even though I've been living here for three days, I haven't even set up my room.

"Guess I should do that first," I muttered to myself before getting out of the bed and realizing I was still in my dress. I groaned and checked my clothing suitcase for something to change out of. I changed from my dress into a large blue video game shirt and black shorts. I removed the headband from my head and my locket from my neck and put them in a drawer. I took a deep breath before unpacking everything and went down to business.

I put up the posters I had up on the walls. They were a variety of games I liked, shows I watched, and musicians I listened to. I then put the pictures wherever I felt they'd fit best in. I put my real parents' pictures next to me as well as a couple of pictures with my adoptive parents in them. Since I saw their pictures, I couldn't help but smile at them, feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over me.

There was one picture where my real mother, real father, and I were dressed up to take a family photo. We took it in a studio, but the picture was damn near flawless. My mother and I had matching white dresses with black bows at the hem. However, mine was shorter and showed my black flats. My mother's was longer. She and my dad were carrying me since I was about four when the picture was taken. My dad dressed in a white dress shirt and black dress pants with matching shoes. We were all smiling at a camera in a fake fancy white room. I smiled. I even remembered us making funny faces for more pictures, which I still have in a photobook I had.

Another picture had us at a lake in Chicago. I was all wet and wearing a blue one-piece swimsuit, smiling. My mother was wearing a black and red bikini with her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark sunglasses. My dad wore black swimming trunks and also wore sunglasses. I remembered myself putting seashells on my parents to wake them up (I know, that's weird, but I was five, so I wasn't that smart) and when they both did, the seashells would topple onto their laps. That's why they kept them. However, I couldn't find the bag of seashells after they died. I wished I did.

I then decided to see a picture of me on my 10th birthday. My adoptive parents were there in silly hats, even my adoptive dad, who looked embarrassed to be wearing it. Both of their hands were on my shoulders as I blew out the candles with Suzu clapping happily. Naomi took the picture. It was one of those few times where my dad wasn't a dick to me and I was happy about that. It was a sleepover party. We ate too much popcorn and watched some cheesy kids movies we liked. Even though I had great memories of my real parents, I also had some good memories with my adoptive parents as well.

Snapping out of my nostalgia, I decided to continue unpacking and decorating my room. I hooked up my Gamestation to play current games and my Eii to play some nostalgic games. I put my handhelds inside the cabinet next to my bed and my laptop on my bed. I hung all of my clothes in the closet and let out a huge sigh in relief. That was a lot of work, doing it by myself...by myself...

Would this happen if the boys left? I'd have to do hard shit by myself? I sighed once again as I flopped onto the bed. I got my phone out to check to see if I had messages or something. Surprisingly, I got none. And it was noon. It was a Sunday though, so rarely anything happens. I looked outside to see that it was cloudy. I liked cloudy weather for some reason. It makes me feel calm.

I felt the need to go explore the house and talk to the boys, so I got my ass out of bed again and exited my bedroom. I headed to the grand lobby and walked downstairs. Then suddenly, I heard muffled sounds of...fighting. I looked at the direction it was coming from. The backyard? I was curious how the boys would train each other. They were incubi, the demons of sex, demons I would never expect to fight.

I walked down to the backyard. Behind the glass door, I saw the boys practicing fighting. Sam was in the middle with the other brothers surrounding him, throwing punches and kicks at him, which he dodged and blocked almost flawlessly. I was actually quite amazed at the sight. It was like if Fighters of the Streets were real. Since I didn't want to bother them but see them fight, I slowly opened the glass door, went outside, then slowly closed it. I then leaned against it to enjoy the view.

I silently watched the training go and go. I never expected the boys to be so badass when it came to fighting! Suddenly, I saw Damien stop at his tracks. Oh shit, I forgot he read minds. The boys stopped as well, giving puzzled looks at Damien before seeing me in shock. I blushed in embarrassment since all of them were looking at me at once. I nervously smiled and waved. "Hi," I greeted.

The incubi broke out of their frozen stances before James cleared his throat, stepping towards me. "Good morning, Alice," he greeted back. "We apologize if we woke you up."

I shook my head. "Nah, it's okay. I've actually been here for a while," I stated.

"Really?"

I nodded in reply. "Sorry for interrupting though."

"Oh, it's quite alright," Erik insisted. "We needed to stop anyway. We don't want to overwork ourselves, especially Sam."

Sam crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Come on, I can handle more than those pity punches," he said boldly.

Damien stared at him in disbelief. "Your mind seems grateful that we've stopped," he stated, making me snicker.

Sam looked at him disapprovingly. "Shut up, Damien."

Matthew's eyes widened. "Oh crap, we should make some lunch!" he suggested. "I'm sure you're starving." I was getting hungry. I didn't eat breakfast after all. But I thought up of something.

"I can handle lunch for today," I suggested. "You all seem busy training to kick Malix's ass, so I'll handle the food for today."

"Wait, seriously?" Sam asked in disbelief, making me roll my eyes at him.

"What? Do you think I'll poison the food?" I asked jokingly. Even though I couldn't cook for shit, it couldn't hurt to try...I hoped.

"Well no, I wasn't suggesting you'd-"

"But how would you cook lunch if you don't know how to cook though, Alice?" the orange-haired male interrupted. I flinched. Goddamn it, Damien. The boys looked at me in surprise.

I raised my hands up. "Hey! There could be some microwavable food. I can cook those!" I insisted. "Come on, you guys. You guys cooked for me, let me cook for you. You've earned it."

After a moment of silence, James spoke up, "Alright. We'd be really grateful if you handled lunch for us." I smiled and nodded at him and the boys.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem."

As I exited the backyard, the boys went back to fighting each other. I hoped I didn't bomb lunch. Thankfully, I didn't.

As I went into the kitchen, I looked in the fridge and saw some microwavable pizza. I took it out, seeing it was "Pizz'Amore's Baked With Love" pizza. I snickered at the name. But it had all the toppings like pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms, olives, and many others. I just topped the pizza with pepperoni and extra cheese, put it in the microwave, let it bake for 5 minutes, then got it out. The smell covered the air and it smelt great. I cut the pizza into the best even slices I could do (they looked way too uneven...), put them on plates, and brought them to the dining room.

However, when I got into the dining room with the last two plates...it rained outside. Not only did it rain, but there was lightning outside. Were the boys still out there? I hoped not. I waited for the boys to come to the dining room, but none of them came. That made me suspicious. What the hell? I sighed as I grabbed my plate and another plate and left the dining room to find at least one of the boys.

"Guys!" I yelled in the lobby. "Lunch is ready! It's delicious!" _I hope..._ I thought in worry. I didn't see any of them come. Maybe they were outside? Sighing, I walked the way to the backyard. "I made pizza! It's not burnt! It's very yum-" Suddenly, the opening of the bathroom door made me bump into it. "OW! What the hell?!"

"Whoa! What the-" exclaimed...Sam's voice. I quickly tried to regain my balance and not drop the food. The last thing I needed was pizza on the floor. I saw the bad boy looking from behind the door...his head all wet. Was he taking a shower? "Shit, are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. He sighed in relief as he closed the door, revealing himself only in a towel. I couldn't stop blushing and staring at his chest. Damn, was he hot. The fact that he was wet didn't help either.

"Oh, you did bring lunch. Doesn't look as bad as I thought it'd be," he stated. I didn't reply as I just kept staring at his chest. "Uh, hello? Alice? Are you in there?" He poked my forehead, making me break out of my trance of staring at Sam's ripped chest and look at his handsome face. "You gonna give me lunch or you just gonna stare into space like some nutjob?"

I shook my head. "Right! Here's your lunch! Sorry!" I said quickly as I gave him the plate of the pizza slice. He smiled and sat down on the ground to eat. I sat down as well because I was hungry, so might as well end my craving for the pizza. However, as I took a bite of the delicious pizza, Sam already finished his. My eyes grew when I saw that. "Jeez! You eat fast, dude!"

"Ohph!" he exclaimed with his mouth full. "Uhm, sorry! It wasm gud, yeah."

I chuckled a little. "Thanks?" I replied as I began to eat my pizza. Sam just looked at me eat. I stared at him in confusion as I finished it.

"What?" he asked.

"I was going to ask the same thing," I stated before realizing he was in his clothes. Jesus, he does stuff really fast. Who was he, Sonic?

"Well, alright then. I'll be in my room if you need me," he informed as he stood up. I stood up as well, grabbing the plates and stacking them.

"Alright," I replied as we both nodded at each other and left. I still couldn't get his chest out of my mind. He just looked so damn hot in a towel...

However, I saw Matthew crouching down at the doorway, making me curious as to why. "Uh, Matthew?" I asked.

He shot back and screamed a little, only sigh in relief. "Oh good, it's just you," he said quietly.

I raised a brow. "What're you doing?" He suddenly shushed me, making me even more confused. I decided to repeat in a whisper, "What're you doing?"

"She's in there..." he whispered back.

My face was just full of confusion. "Who?"

"I lost sight of her, but I quickly found her and cornered her in there. I know she's in there..."

I groaned and crouched down to his level. "Who's in there, Matthew?"

"That...fluffy...killer...th-thing...!" he answered in fear. I suddenly knew who he was talking about: Alicia! I had completely forgotten about her! I wondered where she went.

"Oh, you mean cute little Alicia?" I asked.

"Wh-whatever you named it! And it's not CUTE!" Matthew retorted in disbelief. I couldn't help but laugh. I stood up.

"Oh Matthew. No worries, I got this," I stated boldly as I stepped into the dining room.

"W-wait!" the young incubus whisper-shouted at me.

"Oh Alicia~!" I sang, whistling. "It's me, the girl who carried you a few days ago. My name is Alice~." I heard scurrying in the kitchen. Oh god, I hoped she didn't eat the pizza! I quickly went into the kitchen to see her carry the pizza with her little knife. I put the plates on the counter and yelled, "Hey! That pizza doesn't belong to you!" She quickly looked at me and frowned. I sighed and patted my thighs. "Hey, it's alright. Just giiive the pizza to me-" Suddenly, Alicia leapt off of the table she was on and ran out of the kitchen. I felt my adventurous side take over me. Yilings were hard to control in Ikomona Warriors, but I always catch my Yiling doing mischevious stuff. I was not going to let Alicia get away with the pizza!

I ran into the dining room, seeing that Alicia also stole the pizza slices from the table. I charged to her. She looked back, squealed, and ran out of the dining room, Matthew yelling, "WHOA!" I ran to the exit and saw Alicia running away with the pizza. By instinct, I pulled Matthew up from the ground and shouted, "Come on! We can't let her get away with the pizza!"

"WH-WHAT?!" he exclaimed. I dragged him along with me. "Um...okay?! I don't want to lose lunch!" We both follow Alicia upstairs and into the hallway. She ran past Erik, who looked at her with a puzzled look. We ran past him.

"Wait a second-princess?! Matthew?!" he yelled in confusion. "What's going on?!"

"We're-uh-chasing the Pizza Caper down!" Matthew answered, making me snicker a little. The "Pizza Caper"...we both continued to run after Alicia until we cornered her into the end of the hallway. I smirked as I slowly crept toward her.

"Hey, hey," I whispered to her. "Everything will be alright. Just give us the pizza..." However, as if she were in a cartoon, the Yiling threw up the pizza above our heads, ran between us, and caught the pizza with her knife before dashing off. Both Matthew and I were shocked. It all happened way too fast for the both of us to react. We both quickly snapped out of it before chasing after her again, brushing past Erik, who looked...amused at the situation...

We quickly followed her downstairs and followed her to the door to the library, which she tried to desperately to open. I yelled, "Ha! Got you!" Then James decided to open it for her before she ran inside.

"What the hell-" he questioned before Matthew and I shoved him out of the way.

"Sorry!" we both yelled at him, deciding to part around the room to have her surrounded. We both did surround Alicia and grinned.

"Give us back the pizza, you theif!" the young incubus confidently shouted before lightning came in through the windows, making her look menacing to him, making him look like he pissed his pants and jump back a little. I sweat-dropped at his actions before slowly approaching the Yiling.

"What the hell is going on here, you two?!" James yelled before Alicia quickly jumped over a coffee table and pounced on him, making him fall down to the ground and run away.

"Oh hell no," I muttered under my breath.

"GET BACK HERE, ALICIA!" we both said in unison as we ran out of the library, running over poor James in the process.

"Sorry, James!" I shouted out to him, feeling bad.

"Y-yeah, James! We'll avenge you though!" Matthew added before we disappeared from his sight.

We charged towards the mischievous Yiling as she entered into...my grandfather's office. Oh shit, why there? Besides, I haven't been in there for fucking YEARS! But there was no time to think! As we entered in there...she was nowhere to be found. We only saw Damien with a shocked look on his face. He turned to us and smiled nervously.

"I never seen Matthew's toys get out of control like this..." he stated.

"I'll say!" Matthew himself responded. I looked at them both in disbelief.

"Wait, what?" I asked. "Your toys have never been like this before?"

The curly-haired guy shook his head. "No, it's just this one." He began looking around for Alicia as I began to as well. I mean, I figured he made toys from his jacket pockets, but was this seriously the first time it made a live toy?

"Do you two mind if I find her with you?" Damien offered, making me shoot a concerned look at him. I never thought he'd join a wild goose chase, ever. He chuckled at me.

"Sure! We need all the help we can get!" Matthew said. I immediately nodded in agreement. The orange-haired smiled and began looking for Alicia with us.

We still haven't made any progress in finding her, making me frustrated. _Where the fuck could you be...?_ I thought before Matthew shouted, "She's sneaking out the door!" We all looked back and saw the Yiling frozen at her spot, sweat-dropping at the fact that she was caught before sprinting away once again. The three of us chased after her the second she sprinted out.

We followed her to the hallway where she was trying to barge into a room. "Oh no! She's trying to get in Sam's room!" Matthew cried out.

"What the-?!" Sam's voice asked loudly behind the door. Damien and I lunged for Alicia before Sam opened the door, letting her run in and let us crash into the ground. "What the hell's going on? Why is Matthew's toy thing doing with the pizza?"

"She's stealing it, that's what!" I answered as Damien and I stood up and ran inside the room with Matthew.

"Hey!" the bad boy yelled. We all saw Alicia open the window, letting the rain come inside. "Dude! That's our lunch!"

"Give our lunch back, Alicia!" Damien shouted before we ran to her. I guessed he found out her name through my mind. However, as we both lunged for her again, she fucking jumped behind us, making us try to brake, but then I was suddenly halfway out of the window. I felt my heart beat faster, thunder crackling not far from the mansion. I felt a pair of hands pull me out of the window. I looked to see Damien with a worried look.

"Are you alright, Alice?" he asked. I was shaking in fear and shock, but I shook my head and blushed, letting the water out of my hair.

"I-I'm fine," I lied as I rubbed my face to get the water off. But he didn't look convinced, probably reading my mind that I wasn't fine. It was actually scary since it was practically water hell outside. I closed the window and saw that Sam and Matthew were gone. "Where're Sam and Matthew?"

"They went on to chase down Alicia," Damien answered. "They both wanted to know that you're alright, especially Sam." I blushed. I know the boys care about me and all, but Sam really wanted to know if I was alright? The orange-haired male nodded. "You know we all wouldn't let anything happen to you, Alice."

I smiled at him and nodded. "I know. I'm just a little surprised since...well..." I trailed off as I thought about our little moments where I wasn't being a jerk to Sam. Maybe we were on steady terms? I had no idea. Besides, he did socked Malix's face after that ugly mofo head-butted me. "Come on, we need to get Alicia."

Damien smiled and nodded at me, making me blush once again. Seriously, he always looked handsome when he smiles. He suddenly looked away from me, blushing again only to get rid of it shortly. Just like he did yesterday...

We walked out of Sam's room and walked quickly to catch up with the two boys. However, as we reached to the lobby, it looked like one of those chase scenes in cartoons with Sam, Matthew, and Alicia, making us both chuckle. "GODDAMN IT! THAT'S OUR LUNCH, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Sam shouted.

"GIVE IT BACK!" added Matthew before he and his older brother crashed into each other, Alicia snickering and running to the exit. Damien and I only took a step before a...purple sharp tentacle grabbed her body and held her in the air. My jaw dropped. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!

"It's alright, Alice," Damien reassured, making me look at him. "It's Erik's power."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry to use my powers, princess," Erik announced, walking down the stairs. "While the scenario here was amusing to watch, poor little Alicia simply cannot get away with the pizza. It is our lunch, after all." The Yiling frowned and whined.

I smirked at her. "Sorry Alicia, but we need to eat," I teased as I walked to her and snatched the pizza and plates away from her knife holding it. I tried not to be freaked out by Erik's...tentacle...thing. She blew raspberries at me when I turned away, making me roll my eyes. Matthew, Sam, and Damien walked up to me to get their plates. When they got them, I grabbed another slice of pizza. James then suddenly appeared, his hair a mess and his clothes with footmarks. His glasses were perfectly fine though...Matthew and I both sweat-dropped at the sight of him. He was carrying a plate of pizza though. Why...?

"Uh, James! Good to see that you're-uh-not dead..." Matthew said with a nervous grin.

I grinned nervously as well. "Yeah...sorry for...uh, running you over to save lunch and all that..." I apologized, rubbing the back of my head.

He sighed. "At least the pizza wouldn't be soggy," he commented. "But you two could've still told me."

We both looked at each other, then at James. We hung our heads down. "Sorry..." we both muttered.

"But hey, you can't really blame them for trying to save lunchtime," Sam said to the formal man.

"I agree with Sam, James," Erik added. "Like you said, we don't want the pizza to be soggy."

He smiled a little. "I guess you are all right."

Well, that was a hell of a Sunday, right?

Actually...no. It got more interesting...well, the next few days were, but it all started here.

When we all finished lunch, most of the boys left, leaving only me and Damien to finish both our pizza slices. When we did, we both looked at each other. I was trying my best not to blush. I couldn't help it since he was handsome and reminded me of Gary. "Uh...so, what now?" I asked like an idiot.

"Oh no, you're not an idiot for asking that, Alice," Damien said with a smile on his face. "You could hang out with me if you're not planning anything else today." I thought why not, making him smile. "Great." I blushed a little and smiled back. I didn't feel like playing my Gamestation or listening to some Killix or any other artist I listened to. I stood up, taking my empty plate and the empty pizza pan to the sink in the kitchen before coming back to Damien.

"So, what do ya wanna do?" I asked.

"I was hoping to just chat with you," Damien answered. "If you don't mind."

I shook my head. "I'm game. Whatcha wanna talk about?" We both then exited the kitchen and walked my grandpa's office...

* * *

 **Welp, ending the chapter here! What do you think? It's not too shabby, right? I hope not...**

 **I thought up of a cartoony scenario involving the boys and Simon Tabby after I posted the last chapter, so I thought of making it into this chapter just for fun! I hope it wasn't too bad.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next-hold on, before I do...I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS HAVE TO WAIT FOR 5 FREAKING MONTHS FOR THIS CHAPTER! 5 FREAKING MONTHS, THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE!**

 ***Ahem* Well, here's the thing: I've been on my other account, Misty Rain The Water Mage, updating one of my stories pretty often. However, I realized that it took away the time I need to update the stories I have here and my other stories on my other account. I'm so sorry. But now, I'm taking a break from it and I'm free to update my other stories! Yay!**

 **However, school's coming near and I won't be able to update much. But I'll try anyway! :D**

 **With all that said, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm serious, Damien and I didn't talk until we both entered into my grandfather's office and closed the door. I wondered why. "You weren't really thinking about talking about anything, so..." Damien replied. True, I was expecting him to start conversation, but I guess he was expecting that from me. He looked at the books and smiled a little. I decided to ask him something.

"Why were you here earlier?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just looking at the books here," he answered, looking at me. "They're all interesting topics, in my opinion." Curious, I walked to the book shelves and scanned the spines of the books. All of them were about either business and psychology and varied in thickness. I didn't think either are interesting to me. "That's fine if you don't find them interesting." I looked at the orange-haired incubus. I wondered if my grandpa ACTUALLY studied all of them? That's a shitload of books to study from, coming from a girl that has to study her ass off by reading too many textbooks about economics. "Do humans really study this much, Alice? Including you since you've said to study a lot?"

Sighing, I nodded and leaned my back against the bookshelf, still looking at him. "Kind of. It depends on what you study on," I answered.

He looked puzzled, making me feel puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Liiiike...say you were interested in astronomy or something, learning about space and all. There's a LOT to learn about space, so we have materials like textbooks and the Internet to help us learn more about astronomy."

We walked closer to me. I tried not to blush. "Are there things you can't study?" he asked.

I shook my head. "There's books and all that crap about anything really," I answered.

"Even the demon world?" He stopped next to me and leaned against the bookshelf as well, smirking.

I smirked back. "Nah, there's no textbook about that, but stuff like the demon world is told in fiction or religion." It actually felt nice to talk to Damien about learning. It felt like teaching a kid how to live life the way they want it. I suddenly felt like the older, wiser person the more we talked about learning.

"So, humans can learn _anything_ at _any_ time?" Damien asked once more.

"Yup," I replied. "Though kids who're about 5 or so start school because of the law, but then graduate in high school and college when they get older. Besides, when people aren't in school anymore, there's bookstores and the Internet that are reliable in information about everything."

He looked away from me and at the window with the raindrops pounding on it. "I see. Humans are free to learn anything..." he muttered in a serious yet sorrow tone. Thunder crackled. That made me concerned for him. He sounded jealous yet sad about it...

"What? Don't demons learn anything too?" I asked. He shook his head at me, which surprised me. Demons can't learn jackshit in their world?

"No," Damien answered. "Demons don't have schools to learn from like you humans do. Everything we learn comes from either experience or verbal mentoring. Books are only permitted to higher nobles." Jesus, to have a world without SOMETHING or SOMEPLACE to learn from...he continued, "James and Erik were the only two of my brothers to ever touch a book. Sam and Matthew chose not to read..."

"What about you, Damien?" I asked. "Didn't you read?" He shook his head again. "Why the hell can't you?"

Damien sighed before answering, "Because I'm technically not a noble at all." Thunder crackled again. My eyes widened. What?! How the fuck is he NOT considered royalty?! His other brothers are, so that would make him one, right? "No, we are all half brothers. We only share the same father." My eyes grew again. Half brothers? That would explain why they all look so different, but...what about their mothers then? "James, Erik, Sam, and Matthew's mothers were all nobles and now queens..." He paused to look down. "My mother was not a noble nor a queen." I could see the sadness in his eyes, making me feel like shit for asking. Damn. I felt so sorry for Damien...

"For what?" he asked, his voice cracking a little. "You didn't know and were curious. It was only appropriate to answer."

I patted Damien's shoulder, making him blush a little and look at me. "Still, I'm so sorry." He stopped blushing and looked down at his feet, thunder cracking yet again. I sighed and wanted to change the subject. Maybe I should ask about the Abyssal Plains. What questions to ask...what did it look like? What was it like? Are there more kingdoms or just one kingdom? What was the weather like?

Suddenly, I heard the orange-haired man chuckling. Oh right...he could hear my thoughts. I blushed again and chuckled with him. "Sorry," I apologized.

"You always keep saying sorry when you don't need to, Alice," Damien stated with a smile. "It's actually kind of cute." Now my whole face was burning red. I was actually really flattered when he said that-and I thought Erik was the flatterer! I stopped leaning on the bookshelf.

"So, uh, how about we-" I began to ask before I heard a groan from Damien himself. I quickly looked at him to see him put his hand on his head and get off the bookshelf. I then asked in worry, "Dude, are you okay?"

He nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," he answered as he tried to hide another groan.

I scoffed. "Yeah, of course you're fine. I'm really convinced," I said sarcastically before turning serious.

"I-it's just a headache, Alice. I always get it when I'm...mnnah...out of energy. I'll be fine." He was out of energy right now? Didn't he get enough of mine when I was- "N-no. We didn't...nnrgh...get enough energy to heal..." he replied, almost on his knees. Fuck, I needed to help him! He sounded like he was very pained. I suddenly remembered Sam and Erik kissing me for energy...should I kiss him for energy? Shit, I don't think I'm that good of a kisser...but I was willing to try anyway. Anything to help Damien get energy!

He must've heard my thoughts though, as he instantly stood up and turned away from me. "N-NO!" he shouted to me. "No! I-it's fine...I'm used to this." Used to this? Used to feeling like his skull's cracked open?! No way in fucking hell am I letting that happen to him! I walked in front of Damien and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Damien, let me help you with this, alright?" I asked of him. "It feels freaking terrible if I won't help you with your headache." Damien could only make a startled noise. Both of us just stood there, I was waiting to see if he'll make the first move on me. I wanted to do this, even if I'm possibly a sloppy kisser. I want to help him. I don't want to see him in pain anymore. Suddenly, I saw the orange-haired man's face turn from startled and nervous to...seductive.

I felt that familiar desire to kiss him flow in me again. He then wrapped an arm around my waist, my whole body heating up when he did so and pull me to his chest. I looked up at him, my whole face feeling like it's burning, to see his lustful gaze. He cupped my neck with his open hand and muttered to me, "Thank you." I felt nervous about this, but I was willing to do whatever it takes to get him back to normal.

He leaned his face down to mine and kissed me gently, but passionately. I felt pleasure down my body when he did so. I rested my hands on his chest while he kept his hands where they were. I got more nervous as he timidly deepened the kiss, but loved every second of it, enthralled and truly. I felt my energy drain from the kissing, making me feel light and warm. I had felt nervous during it, but I still had no regrets. Besides, I loved every second of his gentle, passionate kiss. It was what I imagined an amazing first kiss would be like-well, minus the energy drain.

Soon though, Damien stopped kissing as the energy drain stopped. We both stared at each other, panting for air. I've never been kissed like that before...but I loved it. I fucking loved every second of it. The orange-haired male moved a strand of hair from my face and said, "I'm okay now...but...I..." Did...did he want to continue, even though he's fine? I was unsure. But, I loved his kiss...I...I wanted him to kiss me some more. There was no time for logical thinking for me at this moment.

However, as I was going to make my move...Alicia leaped in front of us as thunder crackled once again. Both of us shot back and looked at her. She was looking up at us, blowing raspberries at us-specifically, me. I furrowed my brows at her angrily. Damien, however, laughed.

"Are you looking for revenge, Alicia?" he asked. Alicia tilted her head a little, as if she was confused. Like I said, as if.

"Ha, ha, very funny," I said wearily since I gave my energy to him. "Now shoo." She then blew raspberries at me again and ran off. We both saw that the door was opened-why the hell was it opened? Well, I'll probably get her back later. I suddenly felt faint and almost fell down, only for Damien to catch me.

"Whoa! Are you alright, Alice?" he asked.

"I'm...fine..." I answered in a weary voice again. I actually wasn't. Due to that kiss, I was feeling...tired. Probably too tired to continue making out with him...although I REALLY wanted to...

"No, you're too tired. I'll carry you up to bed," he offered. Without any retorts, I let him carry me bridal style and he walked me up to my bedroom and lay me down on my bed. "Rest now."

"B-but..." I tried to protest before yawning. He chuckled.

"Not right now. I can't afford to knock you out," he replied. I pouted at him, making him chuckle again. "But thank you, Alice, for giving me your energy."

I smiled at him. "Eh...no problem..." I answered.

"Sleep well." He then pushed the bangs of my hair aside and...kissed my forehead. I blushed pretty hard at that. He then left the bedroom. I was just laying there thinking about him kissing my forehead. Why did he do that? I liked it, but why? I then fell asleep before I could think about anything else.

...

I woke up again in my room, except...it stopped raining, at least. I heard no thunder either. I sighed and sat up. I felt...fine actually. I didn't feel anything weird in my body. However, that didn't mean I had the make-out session from earlier out of my head...and that forehead kiss Damien gave me. I blushed once again at the thought of it. Did he...liked that kiss? Does he...love me?

I shook my head. Of course he wouldn't. I mean, falling in love in only a few days? That can't be possible. But still...why? Also, did he really did my thought of continuing to make-out with him?

"God, I'm stupid..." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed. He did reply with "No", so he can't possibly be in love with me.

Suddenly, I heard my phone playing the pop rock ringtone. I got up from my bed, walked to it, and picked it up. I saw Suzu's number on it. I wonder why she's calling me now. I swiped "Answer" and greeted, "What's up, Suzu?"

 _"Yo, Alice! I got some good news for you!"_ she replied.

She sounded very excited, making me surprised. I sat on the edge of my bed, intrigued of what she was going to say. "Go on..." I said.

 _"Have you gotten the text that there's going to be no school for a few days?"_ I shot back when I heard that.

"Wait, what?! Seriously?!"

 _"You didn't get the text?"_

"No, I was..." I trailed off, trying to make up an excuse for why I've never heard of this. I don't want to tell her that I made out with Damien so he won't get those headaches anymore. "Taking a nap."

 _"Really?"_

"Really, Suzu. But I'm surprised. Why? Was the storm that bad?"

 _"It was bad enough to break the windows."_

"Whoa, the windows?! All of them?"

 _"Every single one! There's broken glass in the classrooms, so the school texted that it'll be cancelled for a few days."_

I could not believe my ears. Did the storm get worse after I slept? Before I did, it was just another thunder storm... "Guess that means it'll take a long time to clean all of that up?"

 _"Yup. And that means we can stay up and go play and stream Ikomana Warriors together!"_

I gasped happily and smiled. "Hell yeah! You online?"

 _"Yup. Just waiting for you."_

I nodded. "Right. See ya there, SheOgre!"

 _"Bye, Alicia!"_ We hung up. I never felt so happy in my life! No school for the next few days! And I go play on a stream for Ikomana Warriors!

I stood up and quickly looked around for my headset for PC gaming. I then found it in the closet of my room. It was black and neon green. I then found my laptop, turned it on, signed in, went into the Ikomana Warriors app, plugged in the headset, put it on, and then signed into the game. My little avatar, Alicia, appeared in SheOgre's (Suzu's) room where they were last talking to each other. She had long bright pink hair, one green eye and one blue eye, a blue and pink armored hat, blue and pink gauntlets, a pink cropped tube top, puffy blue shorts, blue and pink armored boots, and a matching sword and shield on her back. I had created her in the 8th grade and didn't like how her look turned out. Now, I don't mind and it fits her.

"Hey, SheOgre? You here?" I asked into the set. "I'm in your room."

 _"Alicia!"_ said Suzu through the set as well. _"I'm outside, ready to kick some ass in the forest tonight! Are you?"_

I scoffed. "I was BORN ready, SheOgre!" I replied. "Let's go!" Alicia then went outside and met up with SheOgre, Suzu's avatar. She's exactly her name: A female ogre. She practically looks like Suzu except for her height and muscles. She had a long scar across her head and had black survival face-paint on. She wore two dark green shoulder plates, a dark green crop top with light green accents and a turtle neck crop top that revealed the one underneath, a pair of matching gauntlets, short green and yellow shorts, and a pair of black metal boots. We both then journeyed into the forests in this game.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? It's not too shabby, right? If there are any errors, please tell me!**

 **So, Damien and Alice kissed! *fangirls a little* However, he won't be the only guy Alice kisses in this story...**

 **Also, I don't live in Chicago nor have I even been to Chicago, so I have no idea what the weather's like there. I might as well be incorrect about how bad storms can be there. But...eh, I needed someway to extend the days so that Alice can get close to the incubi...**

 **Anyways, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
